Somewhere Only We Know
by ElloWings
Summary: Ou comment Santana aurait pu conquérir Brittany. Quelques Flash Back. POV Santana pendant toute l'histoire.  Se passe entre le 2x18 et le 2x20.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Only We Know ch.1

_Somewhere only we... Know... _Les Warblers venaient de chanter la dernière note. Le reste je m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop plongée dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs, ses magnifique souvenirs en compagnies de Brittany... Ma Brittany... On se connaissait depuis longtemps, ça tout le monde le sait ! Nous sommes meilleurs amies ... Depuis nos 5 ans. Mais se que les gens ne savent pas, ce sont les vrais sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle. Alors que je suis sur que ça crève les yeux ! Je n'ai jamais pue cacher se que je ressentais quand ça parlait de Brittany.. Mais ce lycée n'est remplie que d'abruties et d'égoïstes ! Il n'y a qu'elle est il n'y aura qu'elle à qui je puisse autant me confier ! Même si souvent il suffit juste qu'elle regarde dans mes yeux et elle comprend tout... (Et les gens osent lui dire qu'elle est « sotte » ? Elle est juste magique, et au fond d'eux ils le savent, j'appelle ça de la jalousie pure et dure !) Il n'y aura qu'elle qui puisse me faire tant de bien, me faire sourire quand je suis triste ou en colère contre Puck. D'ailleurs, il n'est qu'un « passe temps », je l'utilise quand Britt n'est pas là, ou que je veux la rendre jalouse. Ça marche souvent d'ailleurs, mais revenons a se que je voulais dire en premier. Le pourquoi, au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et de sauter sur Kurt pour montrer que je suis heureuse qu'il revienne est simple, cette chanson, cette chanson que ses amis en costumes venaient de chanter... Elle me rappelait mon enfance passait avec elle, mais surtout notre premier baiser...

**Flash Back**

On avaient eux 8 ans, on devait être vers Août et j'avais demandée a Britt de venir avec moi pour explorer la forêt, oui quand j'étais petite j'avais un côté garçon manqué, qui n'en n'a pas ? Bref, nous marchions sur un petit sentier, ma belle blonde s'amusait à marcher sur le tronc d'un arbre mort qui était tombé sur le bas côté. Elle souriait et j'étais heureuse, qui ne l'aurais pas été ? Être avec la fille, qu'on aime sans vraiment la savoir, est vraiment une chose merveilleuse et inoubliable...

_-Oh, un papillon ! San ! Regarde, il est aussi beau que toi !_

J'avais rougis, elle me trouvait belle ! Et quand une personne aussi belle et gentille que B. vous le dit, je peux vous jurer qu'une bouffée de fierté vous envahie ! Alors qu'un rictus idiot s'esquissait sur mes lèvres, je sentis une tendre main se glisser dans la mienne est m'emmener avec elle.

On a dû courir pendant dix bonnes minutes, mais Brit est sa folie pour les animaux ! Au bout du compte on avait pas réussie à rattraper le papillon et puis on était, juste un peu, perdue d'après Brittany.

_-Tu m'en veux ?_ M'avait-elle demandée avec un peu de peur dans les yeux.

Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir ! Et ça je le sais depuis notre première rencontre quand elle avait renversée son jus de pomme sur ma robe à l'école, _Snixx _n'avait même pas put pointer le bout de son nez, car aucune colère ou envie de frapper ne m'étais venue. J'avais juste dis un « Oohh, c'est bête » et j'avais souris.

_-Saan ! Tu me boudes ? _

Je souris.

_ -Pourquoi je te bouderais ? Cette endroit est magnifique B. !_

_ -Alors pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?_

_ -Car... Je chercher les mots pour montrer la beauté de cette endroit ! Et j'ai trouvée ! _Un sourire remplie de fierté apparut sur mes lèvres. _Cette endroit est magnifiquement magique, comme toi !_

Elle avait esquissée un sourire énorme en même temps que ses jolies pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée. Elle s'approchât de moi et déposât un baiser sur ma joue, puis elle prit ma main et me tirât vers le ruisseau qui coulait un peu plus bas. On s'assit tout près du courant et elle trempât sa main libre dans l'eau pour m'éclabousser, j'avais poussais un crie de surprise et avais éclatais de rire en même temps qu'elle. On a du batailler pendant une bonne heure près du ruisseau, on était complètement trempées ! Mais je me sentais bien, j'étais complètements moi même, je n'avais rien à cacher, d'ailleurs comme je l'ai dis avant, je n'ai jamais pus lui cacher quelque chose, donc je ne pouvais pas essayais de me cacher derrière une carapace, et ça me faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Elle avait courut en direction d'un arbre et je l'avais suivis pour continuer ma vengeance, je me fichais que le soleil commence à se baisser ou que nos parents se mettent a flipper parce qu'on est toujours pas là ou autre. J'étais avec elle, la seule que j'ai jamais aimée ! Brittany S. Pierce, ma Brittany, ma licorne, celle qui me fait vivre la vraie personne que je suis. Elle s'était allongée sur l'herbe fraiche et avais attendu son supplis, comme si c'était obligé que ça arrive, que personne ne pouvait l'empêcher, mais il y avait se petit sourire, celui qu'elle a toujours avec moi, se sourire de joie, de bonheurs et de paix. Je m'étais allongée a côté d'elle, sans un mot, et j'avais fermé mes yeux. Elle dût se relever étonnée, mais tout se que je sais c'est qu'elle sait collée à moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, mon bras s'est enroulé autours de ses frêles épaules, je m'étais alors tournée vers elle pour que se sois plus confortable. Un soupir de bonheurs nous avait échappé. Je ne voulais pas me détacher d'elle, et B. aussi. J'ai ré-ouverts mes paupières tout doucement, et je l'ai encore une fois admirée, si paisible... Dieu devait vraiment m'aimer pour me laisser toucher, parler et voir un si belle ange... Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai délicatement posée mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'était doux et paisible, et ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui, mais cette fois là était différente, car c'était le premier, mon premier, son premier, notre premier baiser. Quand je me suis enfin rendue conte de se que j'avais osée faire, mon visage à dû virer au rouge sang ! J'ai cru que j'allais me lever et partir, allait-elle me pardonner ? Allait-elle me gifler ? Ou bien avait-elle aimée ? Allait-elle minimum ouvrir ses paupières ou étais-ce comme une sorte de signe, un signe pour me dire « vas-t'en » ? Je ne pas le temps de poser une hypothèse car une paire de lèvres venaient de se coller au miennes, j'écarquillais mes yeux marrons, elle avait donc... Appréciée ? En tout cas c'est ce que ses lèvres disaient ! Nous sommes restées comme ça pendant de longues minutes, lèvres collées, paupière closes et corps entrelacé... Puis elle c'était décollée, j'avais ouverts mes yeux pour voir si sa réaction finale. Elle me regardait tendrement, ses grands yeux bleu hypnotisant ne montraient aucun signe de colère ou de dégout, non, rien de ça... B. avait refermée ses yeux et m'avait cette fois embrassée le front. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate ! En tout cas mes joues étaient enflammées, ça je le sentais bien. Puis après quelques seconde elle avait remit sa tête au creux de mon épaule et m'avait demandée, tout doucement.

_-S., tu m'aime ?_

J'avais souris, bien sûr que je l'aimée ! Et à cette âge là on ne savaient pas encore que pour beaucoup de personnes c'étaient mal, mais on s'en doutaient comme même...

_-Oui, je t'aime B._

_ -Mais, tu m'aimes vraiment, hein ?_

_ -Oui, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Tu es la seule B. ... _

**Fin du Flash Back**

_-Santana ? Hey, Santana !_

_ -Rrr.. Tu veux quoi Frankeinstein ! On t'as jamais appris à ne pas déranger l'intimité des gens ? Vas jouer avec t'as graisse et laisse moi, ok ?_

Et voilà, Finnoncence venait de me sortir de mes pensées, tout le monde me regardaient, ils étaient mi-choqués mi-content... On dirait qu'ils croyaient que j'étais morte ou quoi ? Bon c'est vrai que depuis se midi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, mais alors, on a bien tous le droit de « s'évader » ? Rooh... Pour une fois, depuis que je lui avais avouée, que j'étais un peu contente ils ont encore tout cassés.. Sans vraiment m'en rendre conte je la cherchais, ma blonde, je voulais voir... Enfaite je voulais juste revoir son visage dont je connais toutes les expressions... Elle était tout devant avec le Geek à lunettes... Rooh que je pouvais le détester celui là ! C'était un idiot, un macho et en plus il ne savait pas s'habiller. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle rester avec lui, alors que, j'étais bien mieux que lui partout !... A pars que lui, il n'avait aucune honte, aucune honte à l'embrasser, à lui tenir la main... Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Déjà c'est elle qui est venus le voir, deuxièmement qui refuserait de sortir avec Brittany ? Et surtout, leur relation n'était nullement mal vu... Alors que deux filles ou deux mecs ensembles, c'est « dégoutant » pour certains. Mais si tu as assez de courage, tu peux vaincre tous ça ... Et je penses que c'est se que Brittany voudrais, même si elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Depuis notre enfance, des que je faisais un dessin, un gâteau ou autre, elle voulais le montrer à tout le monde ! Donc, si je devenais sa petite amie, elle voudrait le crier sur les toits, m'embrasser dans les couloirs...etc. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, enfin, en ce moment je voulais juste exterminer le nabot à lunette et faire avouer à Brittany Pierce qu'elle m'aime et que je conte plus que fauteuil ambulant ! Et ça j'allais lui prouver, je suis bien Santana Lopez après tout non ?

Le cours du Glee Club était terminée, je n'avais pas vraiment écoutée comme on peut le remarquer, alors je regardais vite fait se que Mr. Shue avait marqué. « Born This Way ». En une simple seconde j'ai compris à peu près tout se que l'on devrait faire, avouer un secret, une chose qui nous rend unique ! Je regardais dans la pièce, personne, mince, j'aurais voulus demander à quelqu'un se qu'on devait faire exactement, bien sur je l'aurais tournée différemment ! En tant que meilleur garce du lycée je me devais d'avoir le langage approprié ! Je quittez la salle, au prochain cours il le ré-expliquera surement.

J'avais raison, Shue venait tout juste de redire son baratin ! On devais faire un T-shirt avec la chose qui nous rends unique, je le savais ! On avait une machine spéciale à notre disposition. J'avais déjà une idée vu que hier, j'avais passée ma nuit à chercher se qui me différenciait des autres. Simple, je suis une garce ! Bon, en premier lieu je voulais, enfin j'aurais voulu trouver la force de mettre « Love Brittany », mais je suis sur que certains n'aurait pas compris … Donc j'avais choisis « Bitch ». Je m'étonnais à encore la chercher des yeux, enfin chercher, je sais très bien où elle est ! Encore à côté de roue libre. Je la regardée donc dans les yeux. Mais elle aussi, ça me fit un peu sursauter, j'étais trop loin pour bien voir dans ses yeux, mais je savais qu'elle me regardait, et il semblait qu'elle veuille me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais un oui de la tête. Complètement folle, folle d'elle, mais je me faisais peur des fois.

Je l'attend ou pas ? Nan, comme ça je n'aurais pas à la voir embrasser 4 yeux... Je marche dans les couloirs, jusqu'à mon casier, j'ai fais un grand un grand détours, je suis en retard, mais je veux lui parler seule. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas allée en cours, ça fait presque 2 semaines qu'on ne sait pas parlées. Elle va saisir sa chance. J'ouvre à peine la porte de mon casier qu'une jolie cheerio blonde la ferme, un peu violament.

_-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? On est en retard maintenant !_

Elle a chaud, et ce n'est pas à cause de la température, non, ça se voit, elle ma cherchée, elle à même courut pour me trouver. Je souris, quand Britt cour pour te trouver c'est que tu es important à ses yeux, enfin en tout cas une sorte de joie m'emplit.

_-Santana répond !_

Je me suis encore égarée dans mes pensées. Elle est en colère, je suis sure qu'elle croit que je joue encore à un jeu. Mais c'est faux, je ne sais juste pas quoi lui répondre, alors je dis simplement;

_-Je ne te fuis pas Brittany Susan Pierce. Et oui nous sommes en retard._

Je ne la regarde pas, j'ai ré-ouverts mon casier et je regarde mon emploi du temps, je sais que je l'énerve, un car elle déteste quand je dis son nom en entier et surtout elle déteste quand je ne la regarde même pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime quand elle s'énerve et elle le sait. Elle soupir de colère et un blanc s'immisce entre nous. Je lève timidement mes yeux vers elle, son regard est porté sur les photos dans mon casier. Elle regarde surement la photo de se jour là, on la prit juste après que je lui dise que je l'aimerais toujours... Et que je lui dise qu'elle était la seule. Elle relève son regard vers moi, mais je baisse les yeux... Je n'ai pas mentis ce jour là, elle à toujours était la seule, je couchais avec Puck pour la rendre jalouse.

_-Je t'aime..._

Je me mes une claque mentale, pourquoi, bon dieu, je viens de dire ça ? Le blanc est cette fois-ci plus pesant... Brittany est la seule qui me met dans cette état de malaise. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

_-Je sais, tu me la déjà dis... Ce jour là, quand je t'ai demandée._

J'acquiesce, et j'aurais du lui retourner la question, oui, elle m'a dit qu'une seule fois qu'elle m'aimait, après ses gestes le faisait. Mais un « je t'aime » vaut mieux qu'un câlin, mais c'est plus dur de dire je t'aime...

_-Et toi, m'aimais-tu ?_

J'ai fait exprès, je l'ai mis au passée pour voir sa réaction, elle lève ses yeux vers les miens. Elle a compris, elle comprend toujours tout quand c'est moi. Mes yeux doivent être son livre préféré.

_-Je t'aime toujours._

Je rougie, mais bizarrement je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire, une partie de moi à envie de lui dire que j'en doute, oui, je dois évacuer la tristesse et le colère qu'elle et l'idiot en fauteuil m'ont fait accumuler.

_-Ah bon ? J'en doute souvent en ce moment, tu es sur que tu ne viens pas de me confondre avec Mr. 4 roue ambulante ?_

Elle sert la mâchoire et déglutit, elle hait quand je doute de se qu'elle dit, surtout si en plus je réponds sarcastiquement. Je souris, j'ai gagnée la conversation, mais mon cœur lui se déchire un peu plus, elle n'a pas vraiment de façon de me prouver que j'ai torts, et si elle m'embrasse se serait me détruire, car elle n'assumerait pas se baiser. Et Brittany le sait bien. Cette conversation m'a prouvée une chose, elle ne veut pas qu'on soit éloignées, donc elle m'aime, peut être pas comme moi, mais elle m'aime beaucoup comme même. Je ferme mon casier et je prends mon sac, elle continue de me regarder, ma blonde sait très bien que je repars encore une fois blessée. Ça se voit, elle veux me réconforter, me retenir, mais elle ne peux pas, car après m'avoir attrapée mon bras, que va-t-elle faire ? Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, laissant ma blonde seule. J'ai a peine le temps de changer de couloir que j'éclate en sanglot. Mon cœur est tellement fragile, c'est pathétique, je suis pathétique, mais elle me rends toujours pathétique, B. est si belle, si forte, si jovial, si gentil, à côté je ne suis rien. Je sais qu'elle est toujours à mon casier, je sais qu'elle m'entend pleurer et je sais aussi qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire, qu'elle est impuissante...

Je pleure pendant 15 bonnes minutes, puis je me relève, me "reprend en main", j'essuie donc mes larmes et décide rentrer chez moi, je dois être tellement misérable maintenant ! Je repasse devant le couloir où l'on étaient, elle est partit, un tout petit sourire en coin apparaît sur mes lèvres, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore plus, elle va autant en baver que moi à mon avis. Je n'aurais peut être jamais la preuve, mais je suis sûre qu'elle à aussi pleurée. Nous étions donc à égalité maintenant, j'allais pouvoir commencer la suite mon "plan". Mais je pense que cette nuit allait être encore une nuit de pleur et de tristesse...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, le chapitre 2, merci Yoruichii pour le review. J'espère que d'autres personnes vont en laisser.**

**Oh, si certains n'ont pas vu, Santana et Brittany sont toujours chez les Cheerios, Sam et déjà avec Mercedes. Et je pense que le couple Mike/ Tina ne va pas durer longtemps (eheh). Certaines scène sont/seront changée, enlever ou même des fois inverseront les places avec d'autres. **

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Only we know <strong>ch.2

J'avais mal au crâne, et d'horrible cernes ! J'avais vu juste, j'ai passé ma nuit à me souvenir du passé et à pleurer car il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas du faire, comme coucher avec Puck ou avec les autres, mais j'ai aussi pleurer et réfléchie sur les trucs que j'aurais du faire... Bref, cette nuit m'a fait avouer pleins de regrets. J'avance dans les couloirs de McKinley d'un pas lent, je suis vraiment trop crevée, bon heureusement les gens se pousse, ça a beaucoup d'avantage d'être craint par tous le monde ! La journée allait peut être être bien enfaite... Sauf quand tu vois le gars qui sort avec celle que tu aimes depuis ton enfance arriver vers toi avec une sorte de colère sur le visage,j'hausse un sourcil, mais l'ignore, et continue ma route vers mon casier. Il voulait peut être pas me parler en faite, c'est vrai quoi il ne m'a pas interpellé, oui, donc la journée s'annonce plutôt bien en...

_-Santana !_

Rooh nan ! Y voulait vraiment me parler en plus ! Je soupire et me retourne, que me voulait-il ? J'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler là...

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a four eyes ?_

_ -Tu le sais très bien !_

Mais... Ce gars est complètement illogique ma parole ! Comment je pourrais savoir si il me le dit pas ? Remarque j'avais une petite idée, il me dévisageât, je ré-haussée un sourcil, ok la journée allait être horrible et en plus mes remords de cette nuit revenaient.

_-Non, je ne sais pas alors accouche avant que j'envoie ton fauteuil dans le mur et que je puisse enfin sor..._

Je me tus, j'avais failli le dire. J'avais failli dire devant tout le monde que je voulais sortir avec Brittany... J'étais trop fatiguée bien réfléchir, aaah... B. me rendait vraiment faible.

_-Que tu puisse enfin quoi ?_

_ -Enfin partir en cours, je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu conte, mais je ne t'aime pas ! Alors tu vide ton sac et tu te casse, ok ?_

Mon ton était plutôt posé et vu sa tête j'étais sortie d'affaire. Quel idiot...

_-Brittany..._

Mon cœur se serrât à l'entente de se nom. Mes intuitions étaient bonnes, il voulais me parler d'elle.

_-Elle a pleurait toute la nuit, sa mère m'a appelée et je suis venue vers 19h et..._

_ -Abrège le lunetteux ! _

_ -... Donc... Quand elle pleurait le seul mot que j'ai entendus fut Santana ! J'en conclus donc que tu lui a encore fais du mal, donc..._

_ -QUOI ? Comment ose-tu dire que je lui est encore fais mal ? Je ne lui ai jamais fais de mal ! En plus n'est-ce pas toi qui la plaqué en début d'année ? Donc je pense plus qu'elle sait juste rendue conte qu'elle loser tu étais et qu'elle aurait du écouter Santana ! Voilà merci, au revoir !_

Je claquais la porte de mon casier et remettais mon sac sur l'épaule, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Britt, et je ne lui ai pas fais de mal... Enfin un peu... Je secouais ma tête, j'étais trop épuisée pour penser à tous ça. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon cours de math. Je m'assis tout au fond. Artie entrât et me lançât un regard froid, je soupirais, je n'avais même pas envie de lui répondre... Elle arrivât en retard, la sonnerie avait retentit depuis 5 minutes. Elle était magnifique aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours a vrais dire. Je soupirais encore et me plongeât dans mes souvenirs...

**Flash Back**

On était dans l'année de nos 15 ans, Britt les avait déjà, moi il me restait un long mois. On était dans sa chambre à faire une partie de _**Sweet Lady Kiss**_, une après midi banale, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être à cause du fait qu'elle avait couché avec un certain Jason le lundi d'avant et que j'étais donc jalouse, mais j'avais envie de plus, mon corps bouillait, j'avais chaud et je voulais plus que les lèvres de Britt, je voulais son corps sous moi etc. J'ai donc fais des baisers plus appuyés, puis j'ai demandée l'entrée de sa bouche, elle n'a pas résister, B. avait peut être aussi envie de moi. Sans mentir, j'avais envie d'elle depuis le début de cette année. Mais j'avais toujours résisté à mes pulsions, mais la c'était trop. Donc je l'ai embrassée, nos langues se touchaient et des gémissements sourds retentissaient. Ses mains se sont enroulées autour de mon cou alors que les miennes caressaient sont ventre sous son T-shirt, elle ma fait basculée et pour la première fois depuis le début de nos après midi entre fille je me suis donc retrouvée en-dessous d'elle, mais ça ne me gênais pas du tout, ça casse la "routine", même si cette "routine" était très plaisante. Notre baiser était toujours aussi chaud. Nos mains avaient inversée les rôles, j'avais donc mes bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher de moi et les siennes se baladaient sur mon ventre plat. J'haletais de plus en plus, elle aussi, bientôt les baisers et les caresses ne devinrent plus assez satisfaisante, je retournée donc Brittany et reprenais le contrôle, mon visage se dirigeât vers son cou, je mordit, suçât, léchât et embrassât chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Elle tournât sa tête pour que j'ai plus d'espace, ses mains étaient partis dans mon dos. Elle gémit un peu plus fort, j'avais touchée un point sensible, je mordit donc cette parcelle de peau, sont corps s'était cambré, j'étais heureuse, j'arrivais à la faire gémir de plaisir. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de la suite, je sais juste que c'était merveilleux. Je me rappelle surtout se moment, elle avait gagnée le contrôle. J'étais sous elle, les vagues que je ressentais me dévastaient, j'allais toucher le 7ème ciel pour la première fois sous les doigts de ma meilleur amie. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à tenir, mes gémissements étaient horriblement bruyant, Brittany m'embrassait pour essayer d'étouffer mes gémissements, mais si elle avait su tout le bien qu'elle me procurait ! J'explosais 2 ou 3 mouvements plus tard, et alors que je criais son nom elle me dit.

_-Tu es ma première._

En y repensant la phrase était logique, ce Jason était un gars, donc j'étais sa première fille. Mais je savais se qu'elle avait voulut dire. Elle m'avait clairement dit « Je n'ai pas couchée avec Jason ». Je reprenais lentement mes esprits et mon souffle, puis quand j'eus assez de force je me retournât vers elle.

-Quoi ?

Elle me regardât toute penaud, elle m'avait mentit alors qu'on c'était promit de ne jamais ce mentir, mais se mensonge me rendait, d'une certaine façon, extrêmement heureuse d'être sa première et qu'elle le soit aussi.

_-Je n'ai pas couchée avec Puck si tu veux savoir... Donc tu es aussi ma première..._

J'avais dis cela en fuyant son regard, puis j'avais timidement tournée ma tête pour croiser son regard, il était remplît d'une joie, je souris. Elle s'approchât de moi, et reprit la même position que le jour de notre premier baiser, sa tête au creux de mon cou. Mes bras vinrent l'entourer tendrement et nous nous endormirent comme ça, nues comme des vers.

**Fin du Flash Back**

La sonnerie du cours d'histoire retentit, je venais de passer deux heures à rêvasser. Bon, j'ai de la chance en math et en histoire je suis au fond. Je me levais et sentis une profonde fatigue m'envahir, je m'étais vraiment vidée hier, je n'avait dormis qu'une dizaine de minutes. J'avais mal choisis mon jour vu qu'aujourd'hui il y avait entraînement pour les Cheerios. Je soupirais, pourquoi avais-je choisis d'être Cheerios déjà ? Je sais même plus, juste pour être populaire je crois... Je me lève avec la plus grande peine du monde et sors de la salle vide.

Je clignais des yeux, où est-ce que j'étais ? La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est d'être dans le gymnase, l'entraînement battait son plein, les enchaînement étaient de plus en plus dur, j'étais en sueur et je voulais dormir, puis une idiote avait criait. Tous s'étaient retournés ainsi que moi, Brittany était au sol, elle semblait paisible, esquissa un sourire, sa fatigue l'avait emportée dans les bras de Morphée. J'avais baillée puis après que Sue est criée et enfin demandée à quelqu'un d'emmener B. à l'infirmerie. J'avais entendu une autre pouffe me dire quelque chose et après un blanc... J'ai dû faire comme Brit, me laisser aller dans un profond sommeil. Donc en conclusion j'étais dans l'infirmerie, surement seule avec Brittany. Je tournais ma tête vers la gauche puis vers la droite, personne. Était-elle partit ? Un bruit de chasse d'eau, un robinet qui s'ouvre puis une jolie blonde qui sort des toilettes de l'infirmerie.

_-Hey._

_ -Hey._

Elle se recouche sur son lit, tête face au plafond, je m'assoie sur mon lit et la contemple, je déteste être loin d'elle. Elle doit sentir mon regard chargé de tendresse car elle tourne la tête vers moi. Je détourné mon regard encore un fois. Un long silence c'était installait, mais il était paisible, nos regards se recroisèrent et le temps s'arrêtât, enfin, mon monde s'arrêtât de tourner, elle était si belle. J'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, de pouvoir la toucher, que tout sois comme avant, que jamais je n'ai chantée avec elle et Holly. Mais surtout j'aurais voulus chanter se putain de duo avec elle ! Et là, j'aurais pus lui dire "Je t'aime" sans a avoir à pleurer après car mon cœur vient de se faire déchirer par ma meilleure amie... Tout ça c'était donc de ma faute... Une larme roulât sur ma joue, si seulement j'avais la force ! Je ne sais même plus si je dois continuer mon plan... Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que j'agisse sans tout préparer. Une autre dévale la pente, puis encore une, et encore... Je me remettais à pleurer, en silence, sous le regards de Brittany, je baisse la tête, tous ça c'est de ma faute ! J'ai crée mon propre enfer... J'ai tellement honte. Si une personne nous avaient vu elle n'aurait pas comprit, moi, la grande Santana Lopez qui pleure à torrent devant ma meilleure amie. Une présence se pose à côté de moi, je connais parfaitement se parfum, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Ma tête se posat contre son épaule. Je reniflais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais elle apparemment le savais.

_-Je t'aime, San, mais j'aime Artie en même temps et je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur. Je tiens à vous deux San. Mais, si je suis avec toi je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher. Je._

Je l'embrassais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai embrassée, peut être pour ne pas avoir à entendre le même discours qu'elle m'avait déjà dis, il y avait juste les mots et leurs places qui changeaient. Mais lèvres étaient toujours contre les siennes. Un pur moment de tendresse qui, des que j'aurais décollée mes lèvres des siennes, se transformer en une horrible douleur au niveau de ma poitrine gauche. Mes larmes reprennent doucement leur chemin et je décolle difficilement mes lèvres de selle de Britt.

_-Nan, tu... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres San, mais … Tu viens de te faire mal toute seule et._

_ -Tu ne m'a pas repoussée !_

Ma voix montre un reproche, j'ai réussis à articuler une phrase que je n'aurais jamais voulus articuler. Je lui en veux, mais je n'ai pas le droit ! Elle ne dit rien. Un soupir de tristesse échappe de mes lèvres. Je me lèves, mais cette fois elle me rattrape.

_-Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas m'accuser San. Mais si tu pense toujours que je te fais du mal alors je vais m'éloigner, m'éloigner de toi, comme ça je ne pourrais plus te faire de mal. _

Elle se lève et se place devant moi. Son regard essaye d'être impassible, mais je le vois, au fond, elle ne pourrait pas. Je souris

_-Oh, est-tu sur de pouvoir faire ça ? Pense-tu pouvoir ne plus jamais me parler ?_

_ -Je n'ai pas dis ça._

_ - Oui mais moi je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Et tu crois que Roulettes va te quitter ? Nan, car tu es comme de l'or pour lui ! Tu es trop gentille Brittany Susan Pierce ! Mais surtout tu pense l'aimer, alors que c'est faux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te voile la face ! Donc ce cercle vicieux n'auras jamais de fin ._

_ -Tu mens, je l'aime, j'aime Artie, San ! Mais je t'aime aussi, et je ne veux pas te blesser, et comme on éloigne un bébé poisson d'une canne à pêche, je vais t'éloigner du couteau que je suis pour ton cœur._

Avait-elle raison ? Fallait-il mieux que je m'éloigne d'elle ? Non, j'aurais du m'éloigner d'elle si elle était amoureuse d'Artie car leur amour m'aurait blessé ! Mais pourquoi éloigner un poisson d'une canne à pêche si il n'y a pas de crochet ?

_ -Alors pourquoi tu le trompe ? Tu m'a dis, quand tu à appris que ton père avait trompé ta mère, que jamais tu ne tromperais une personne si tu as des sentiments pour elle. Et ne dis pas qu'il y a des exceptions à la règle, car c'est faux, on ne peut pas avoir deux âme sœur !_

J'avais haussée le ton pour la dernière phrase. Si une personne osait nous déranger je crois que je la tuais sur place. Brittany ne parlais plus, elle savais que j'avais raison. Je me rapproche d'elle. Toute tristesse à disparue de mon visage, mon regard doit être remplie de fierté, je lui ai démontrée qu'elle ne pouvait aimer Artie. Mon sourire devient malicieux, je me colle de plus en plus à elle. J'approche mon visage d'elle, je sens qu'elle commence à haleter, mes yeux se remplissent de luxure, alors que mon visage est à quelque centimètre du sien, je me décale vers son oreille et je lui souffle;

_-I am the one for you, you are the one for me... Je suis celle qu'il te faut, tu es celle qu'il me faut..._

Je m'éloigne de son oreille, lentement et relève mes yeux. Nos visages sont toujours proches, mais assez loin pour que je puisse voir sa réaction, qui n'est pas celle que j'espérais, je suis perplexe, puis elle approche son visage à son tour du mien, faisant exactement comme moi, s'approchant d'abords de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si elle aussi ça lui à fais ça, mes j'ai eu l'impression qu'on allait m'embrasser pour la première fois, néanmoins, elle à fait comme moi, elle s'est lentement décalée vers mon oreille après avoir contempler mon visage, l'effet qu'elle m'avait fait ! Puis à son tour elle m'a soufflée;

_-Prouve le moi. Santana Maria Lopez._

Elle a bien détaché chaque mot de la première phrase, puis s'est éloignée de mon oreille. Elle est revenue a quelque centimètre de mon visage. Et elle est partit. Un rictus idiot s'est formé sur mon visage, j'avais réussis à un peu la troubler et en plus, j'avais maintenant un nouveau passe temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous le monde pour ses merveilleux reviews ! Et désolé pour le retard, mais j'écris ''Scandals to them'' en même temps. Enfin, bref, je remercie beaucoup Didinefr, je suis heureuse que mon histoire ne t'es pas déçu . heyaland, eh bien tu pourras découvrir dans le prochain chapitre (surtout). Junkie-Coffee (j'adore ton pseudo), c'est vrai ? Les Flashs Back sont bien ? Oh, super alors ! **

**Merci encore à vous tous, bonne lecture !**

**Somewhere Only We Know **ch.3

J'étais aux anges, Santana Lopez était revenue ! Je marchait fièrement dans les couloirs, laissant certains élèves bavaient devant mon magnifique corps, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais tellement de bonne humeur que j'ai dis bonjour à Berry, Hudson et au Chang-Chang, c'est pour dire ! Bon, pour les idiots qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi tant de joie et de sympathie en se jour de printemps, c'est simple, la phrase de ma blondie résonner encore dans ma tête : « _Prouve le moi. Santana Maria Lopez..._ », j'aime, j'adore quand elle m'appelle par mon nom au complet, cela veut toujours dire qu'elle me lance un défi ! J'avançais donc fièrement dans McKinley, un rictus sur mes lèvres brillantes avec le gloss que j'avais appliquée deux minutes plus tôt, juste avant de rentrer dans le lycée, juste au cas où... Bref, j'ouvrais mon casier, je vais passer les adjectifs, je pense qu'on a tous compris que je suis heureuse, donc j'ouvrais mon casier, faisais l'échange de cahiers...etc. Et puis elle est venue, elle à aussi ouvert son casier, vous savez de qui je parle ? Oui, de Brit. J'ai tournée ma tête pour la regarder, elle à sourit en vu de l'immense sourire que j'avais. Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas du en voir un sur mon visage.

_-Hey San. Je vois que ton sourire est revenue ! _

_ -Oh oui, je suis sur que tu sais qui me la rendue..._

Mais yeux étaient toujours fixaient sur elle, elle ricana, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Elle était si belle. Elle s'approchât de moi et m'enlaçât, je me sentais bien. Comme si je revivais... D'une certaine façon c'est vrai, grâce à notre discussion d'hier je suis sortis de ma torpeur. Je la serrais contre moi, comme un enfant serre son nounours. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, mais la sonnerie m'obligeât à le faire. Néanmoins, elle s'approchât de mon oreille et me glisse;

_-Ne te réjouis pas trop San, ça peut prendre du temps._

Je souris, j'aime la Brittany joueuse, même si ce jeu est idiot, tout le monde sait que je suis la gagnante. Et non, mes chevilles ne gonfles pas. Vous savez tous comment les deux sont tombés "amoureux" ? Oui, Brittany est allée voir Artie car je l'avais rejetée, donc pour me rendre jalouse. Après il a cassé avec elle quand je lui est expliqué qu'il ne représenté rien pour elle, vous êtes témoins, il a "cassé" tout de suite, en plus il n'a pas vraiment essayé de me contredire. Donc bon, je pense qu'on comprend tous qu'ils sont ensemble pour un rien.. Je me rapprochais donc à mon tour de son oreille.

_-Avant la fin de l'année tu seras à moi, et rien qu'à moi...B._

Je m'écartais de son visage, elle souriait autant que moi. Je ferme mon casier, prends mon sac et passe devant elle.

_-San !_

Je me retourne et vois son petit doigt tendu. Ahh, c'est vrai qu'il me manquait celui là. Je reviens vers elle et glisse mon petit doigt dans le sien. Vraiment manqué. Et c'est comme ça que nous partons en cours, gais et malicieuses.

Glee Club, endroit qui ressemble à une sorte de zoo, mais avec des humains ! On peut y admirer la Berry sauvage, animale qui doit avoir des chevilles aussi grosse que le ventre du truc qui semble être son amoureux, ça s'appelle le Hudson ou le phoque marchant ou encore Frankeinsteen, mais je préfère le phoque marchant. Bon, après on a les Changs, aussi appelé les Chang-Chang, un des couples les plus stéréotypes de ce club après Barbie & Ken alias Quam. Bon, plus au loin on peut apercevoir le Puck, bête dépourvu de cerveau mais bon coups, enfin moins que Brit, mais suffisant, mais sinon aussi dépourvu de goût, cette bête sort avec la "Baleine" ou l'armoire à glace . Y'a aussi Porcelaine et la Mama Black et pour finir il y a la sorte de chose dans son fauteuil à quatre roues. Voilà, un zoo gratuit avec en plus des chansons pas si mal chantés que ça... Même si c'est toujours le nain qui chante. Bref, je suis en train d'écouter notre prof qui nous rappelle de ne pas oublier nos T-shirt car notre représentation est demain. Je sentais le regard d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus sur moi. Mes yeux se déplace tout seuls, nous sommes maintenant "connecté". Elle sourit et comme une idiote moi aussi. Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et repensée, repensée à notre premier camps de Cheerios, la deuxième fois ou on à couchées ensemble, cette fois c'est moi qui t'es envoyée au 7ème ciel. Donc on peut dire que là, c'était vraiment ta première fois.

**Flash Back**

Je m'étais énervée contre toi car quand Sue avait fait les binômes, et que je n'étais pas avec toi, tu n'avais rien dis à pars:

_-Mais Sany, c'est pas grave, c'est juste une journée !_

Je n'avais rien dis, j'étais juste partis au loin bouder. Mais en vrais j'avais eue envie de crier, de te crier qu'un journée loin de sa meilleure amie c'était long, que de ne pas pouvoir de contempler quand j'en ai envie c'était frustrant, mais surtout que de savoir que tu es avec une autre personne, que tu rigole avec elle, qu'elle puisse te tenir la main, tous ça, ça me rendais jalouse. Mais une autre partie était en colère car à toi ça ne te faisais pas cette effet. Ça ne semblait pas t'affecter, j'avais l'impression que tu me délaissée, qu'en vrai je n'étais rien à tes yeux. J'avais failli pleurer se jour là, mais je m'étais retenue, j'avais plus quatre ans. Je me trouvais encore une fois pathétique a cause de toi.

Bon, la journée était comme même vite passée, j'étais avec Quinn. On avait pas beaucoup parlé au début, puis petit à petit une sorte de conversation de coincé avait commencée. "C'est quoi ta couleur préféré ?", "Pourquoi t'es devenue Cheerios ? ". Bref, conversation vraiment nul, mais après on avait vraiment parlé. C'est peut être grâce à cette journée qu'on est devenues de très bonnes amies. Sans mentir, j'avais presque oubliée se que tu m'avait dit se matin grâce à Q.

Le soir on était tous revenus épuisés et sales. Je ne t'avais pas vu, bon, j'avoue que je m'étais forcée à ne pas te chercher des yeux. De toute façon on partageait la même tente ! Traversée les nombreuses allées du camps et m'arrêtais devant la notre. Un soupire s'échappât de ma bouche, je saisis la fermeture de la tente, mais me stoppais quand j'entendis ta voix et celle d'une autre, ma colère remontât d'un seul coups et mon regard dû devenir noir, car quand tu m'a interpellée et que je me suis retournée toi et la cruche vous êtes glacées d'un coups. Sur vos visages j'avais lu une sorte de peur pour la rousse et de l'étonnement sur le tiens. J'étais ensuite rentrée dans la tente en furie. J'avais pris mon pyjamas et j'étais ressortis, toujours autant en colère, j'étais passée en bousculent la rousse, je ne sais plus si elle est tombée à terre, je m'en fichais complètement, je voyais rouge ! Tu m'as rejoins dix minutes plus, tu es rentrée dans ma cabine de douche et pour bien me montrer que tu étais là tu t'étais raclée la gorge. Je t'avais juste ignoré, tu avais recommençais et je t'avais de nouveau mis un vent. Vus que j'avais finie, j'avais éteins la douche et voulus partir. Tu m'a alors pousser contre le mur de la cabine. Tu m'avais poussé en plaçant ta main contre mon ventre, je m'en rappelle car un doux frisson m'avait traversé le corps à se contact. Bon, il avait vite était remplacé par de la douleur dû au choc, tu a de la force quand tu t'énerve ! Tu t'étais ensuite collée à moi et m'avais jeté un regard dur, tes yeux étaient si foncés !

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu m'évite et pourquoi tu ressemble à un nounours en colère ?_

Nounours en colère, oui, c'est le terme que tu avais employé, mes joues avaient prie une teinte rouge. Pourquoi faut-il que tu me compare à des choses si mignonnes quand je suis en colère ? Tu sais que c'est troublant ? Après un léger blanc je t'avais répondus;

_-As ton avis ? Qui m'a laissée seule toute une journée ?_

_ -C'est Coach Sue qui l'a voulue._

_ -Tu n'as pas protestée, ça devait te faire plaisir de pouvoir aller avec d'autres, hein ? De ne plus me._

_ -Tu es si jalouse que ça ? Tu sais que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour ?_

J'ai ouverts ma bouche mais rien n'est sorti. Une preuve d'amour, oui je le savais, et toi tu savais qu'en ce moment j'essayais refouler mes sentiments envers toi, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, d'accord j'ai peur de me montrer aux autres, d'avouer que je suis Brittanysexuelle car j'ai peurs des messes basses, mais je n'ai pourtant jamais eue d'honte à te dire "je t'aime". On a continuait à se regarder puis j'ai murmurer;

_-Bien sur que je le sais Mlle Brittany Pierce._

_ -Tu avoues donc être jalouse... De moi... Car je suis avec une autre fille que... Toi ?_

Tu jouais avec mes cheveux mouillés, tu me perçais encore une fois, mais cette conversation ne nous avançait pas à grand chose. Puis par une pulsion je t'ai embrassée avec force, ce baiser était remplie de colère et de tristesse, les deux sentiments que j'avais ressentis le plus aujourd'hui. Tu as répondus à se baiser, nos langues sont très vites rentrées en contacts, elle m'avait manquée, j'aurais pus pleurer de joie tellement j'étais contente de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois ! Tes bras se sont enroulés autour de mon cou et les miennes sont parties sur tes hanches, j'ai rallumée le robinet pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre ou nous gêner dans se moment de pur jouissance pour moi. Mes mains sont retournaient sur tes hanches puis sont lentement montées vers ta poitrine, tu émis un grognement et tu as cassée notre baiser, je te regardais avec de grand yeux, un sourire est apparut sur ton visage et tu m'as dis;

_-Pas maintenant San, je dois aller voir Cathy..._

Tu l'avais faits exprès ! Tu savais parfaitement Britt ! Tu savais que j'allais encore m'énervais, et donc que j'allais vouloir te faire l'amour pour évacuer cette colère. J'ai toujours évacuer ma colère envers toi en t'embrassant ou bien en te faisant l'amour. J'avais repris une douche pour me refroidir, technique qui n'avait pas marché. Tu en avais remis une couche en mangeant avec Cathy, Kelly et Riley, vu que je leur faisais peur elle t'avaient demandé de venir seule et toi bien sur tu avais dis oui. Mon corps s'était crispé, j'avais serré mes poings, j'avais tant envie de te plaquer par terre et te t'embrasser, pour que tu sentes toute ma colère et la tristesse que tu me causais !

Tu es à peine rentrée dans la tante que je t'ai tiré violament contre le matelas, tu as poussée un cri de surprise que j'ai étouffé avec mes lèvres. Les tiennes étaient froides, tout ton corps était froid vu que tu avais passé deux heures dehors avec les autres autour du feu de camps, Sue nous avait accordée le droit de rester jusqu'à l'heure qu'on voulait, mais le lendemain on serait réveillés à 6h30. Mes mains étaient parties "réchauffer" ton corps, se qui t'avais fais haleter fortement, surtout quand j'effleurais ta poitrine. J'avais profiter que tu cherche de l'oxygène pour que ma langue aille au contact de la tienne, ça ne t'avais pas aidé à respirer. Tu avais essayée de me repousser, mais j'étais trop en colère pour me laisser faire, j'avais attrapé tes poignais et les avaient collé au matelas.

_ -Oh nan Brit, tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle si facilement ! Il fallait réfléchir avant de me faire subir ça._

Tu n'avais pas eue le temps répondre, ma tête était dans ton cou en train de mordiller la partie que je savais la plus sensible, tes mots s'étaient noyés dans ta gorge, à la place tu m'offris un gémissement qui me fit accentuer la pression de mon suçotement. Mes mains avaient lâché tes poignais, je savais que tu ne me résisterais plus ! Elles étaient reparties sur tes seins pour les caresser, se qui te fis une fois de plus gémir. Ma vengeance étais en court ! Nos lèvres étaient de nouveau unies, un grondement sourd s'échappât de mes lèvres, tu en a profité pour essayer de prendre le contrôle mais j'ai placée ma jambe entre les tiennes, appuyant contre ton intimité, t'arrachant un nouveau gémissement, étouffé par mes lèvres. Ton corps s'est mouvé contre ma jambe et j'ai compris qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, toute les deux nous voulions la même chose. On avait chaud et juste de pouvoir t'embrasser et d'être ta première fois m'excitait grandement. J'ai alors quitté tes lèvres pour aller me caser entre tes seins. Tu as geint en te cambrant violament et j'ai accentué ma pression contre ton entre-jambe allongeant ton gémissement. Je me suis occupée de tes seins jusqu'à qu'ils soient dur et rougit par mes mordillement. Puis je suis repartis t'embrasser avidement, pour pouvoir masquer les bruits que tu allait faire. Mes mains sont descendus et j'ai lentement enlevé ton short, puis je fis de même avec ta culotte, elles remontèrent jusqu'à ton intimité et je commençât des caresses, au début lentes et douces puis plus appuyées. Tu gémissais de plus en plus bruyamment sous mes doigts maladroit et sans expérience, j'essayais de refaire les mouvements que tu avais fait dans ma chambre la première fois, je ne savais pas et je n'ai jamais su ou tu avais appris, peu être est-ce innée chez toi ? Un de mes doigts pénétrait en toi avec une grande facilité, des vas et vient commencèrent alors, ils furent comme les caressent. Je ne crois pas que tu es résisté longtemps, c'est vrais, au début on avait pas vraiment d'endurance. On s'est endormie après s'être une dernière fois embrassés et que tu m'ait dis;

_-J'aime bien subir tes représailles S._

J'avais épuisé mes dernières force en riant. Puis je m'étais comme toi endormie paisiblement.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je souris, mon chère Artie Roulettes Abrams, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que la guerre pour Brittany est déclarée ! C'est bête, car tu ne le sais pas encore, et quand tu le seras il sera trop tard ! Nan, je rectifie, il est déjà trop tard ! Brittany est à moi...

**Alors, c'était bien ? J'espère poster le chapitre trois tôt. Bye bye ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le troisième chapitre :) Le flash back et vraiment court, mais je pense que la suite vous plaira. Bon par contre je dois avouer que c'est plutôt bizarre, à chaque fin Santana pleure, ou bien Brittany embrasse Santana alors qu'elle est toujours en couple. Mais je trouve que Santana et Brittany n'ont jamais vraiment étaient amies, pour moi (dans cette fiction) elles sont en couple depuis leur enfance (même si elles ne le savent pas vraiment), elles agissent comme un couple polygame en quelques sorte.**

**Ninoubrittana et Ju: Voilà la suite, vous plaira-t-elle ?**

**Yoruichii: N'est-tu pas une des plus grandes fan Brittana ? J'ai l'impression que tu suis toutes les Fics sur se couple (?). Tout le monde sait que Artie ne fait pas le poids contre notre chère Santana ! Et puis, qui peut le faire ? **

**Junkie-Coffee (nan mais je l'aime trop se pseudo ohlala): Ah mais cette phrase était obligatoire ! Brittany met toujours de la tendresse et de la naïveté partout donc...**

**heyaland: Moi aussi j'aime bien le principe de revenir en arrière, de reparler de leur passé (oui, pas de S car leur enfance ne fait qu'un :P)**

**Didinefr: A vrai dire j'ai fais une bêtise, j'ai marqué le couple 'Quam' alors que dans le deux j'ai dis que Sam était avec Mercedes... Mais sinon je suis contente que tu l'appécie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Only We Know<strong> ch.4

Oh que oui, la guerre était bien déclarée ! Et même si j'avais un peu l'impression que Britt se jouent de nous, j'ai décidée que Artie Abrams perdrait cette guerre, et peu m'importe se qu'il lui arrivera après, il n'a rien a faire avec MA Brittany Pierce.

Bref, je marche dans les couloirs du lycée, la fin des cours à sonnée, j'allais donc tout naturellement vers mon casier quand j'entendis Mercedes parlée avec Tina a propos de cadeaux qu'elles aimeraient qu'un garçon leur offrent. Vous savez, pour qu'elles en tombent amoureuse...etc. Un soupir de méprise s'échappe de mes lèvres, les gens romantiques ne sont vraiment mes préférés ! Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit, si je les écoutées déblatérer sur leur rêve à l'eau de rose, j'aurais peut être une super bonne idée pour Britt..! Nan, trop idiot, il vaut mieux que se sois... Personnel, que je l'imagine. Enfin bon, je ferme mon casier et m'en vais. Un énorme sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je vois que Britt n'est pas avec Artie, et qu'il est donc seul ! Ma fin de journée est jouissante !

J'avais trouvée. J'avais fais une liste des "cadeaux" que je pouvais "offrir" a ma Blonde, puis une liste avec se que j'allais lui offrir et l'ordre dans lequel j'allais lui "offrir", je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un bêtise, et surtout il faut que je le fasse avec assez de discrétion pour que Roulette n'est pas le temps de comprendre.

Je m'étais donc levée vers 5h30 se matin pour pouvoir installer mon premier cadeau, vers 6h30, à l'école. C'est simple, j'avais ouvert le casier de Brittany (on a échangée nos codes en début d'année), déposée un magnifique lettre d'amour, oui, je dis souvent que je ne suis pas sentimental, mais là il faut que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté, et je sais que Britt aime ses trucs là. Il y avait aussi des chocolats et une carte lui demandant de venir à l'auditorium vers 15h. J'étais repartis et revenue après pour aller en cours, j'avais bien sur guettée sa venue et l'avais suivie jusqu'à son casier, pour pouvoir voir un énorme sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et une teinte rosée apparaître sur ses pommettes. Elle s'était bien sur retournée pour essayer de me voir, elle connaissait mon écriture, et je n'avais rien fait pour la changer en écrivant cette lettre. Néanmoins je m'étais cachée a l'angle du couloir, bon se n'est pas super et d'ailleurs du coup elle m'a griller, vu qu'elle a sourit en regardant vers moi, bien sur j'ai du rougir. Après donc, avoir eue la preuve qu'elle avait bien lu la lettre j'ai tournée les talons et suis partis en direction de ma salle de cours. En lançant des regards noir au gens qui me bloqués le passage et à Artie.

Il est midi et j'ai décidée de manger avec les _News Direction_, alors que je lance gentiment des piques à Rachel sur le fait qu'elle voulait récupérer Finn, j'entends le classique et merveilleux "Hey" de ma chère Brittany, je tourne directement la tête et lui sourit. Elle me rends un magnifique sourire. C'est fou comme on peut changer d'humeur grâce à une personne ! Nous nous fixons toujours, ça fait du bien de se perdre dans se bleu, ça me calme, m'apaise, m'enlève tout mes soucis... Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me souffle un;

_-Ne m'oublie pas San.._

Je souris, pourquoi oublierais-je d'aller a mon rendez-vous ? Elle se reculât et commençât à manger, je fis pareil. Je me surpris a me demander "pourquoi ?". Pourquoi elle n'était pas à côté d'Artie, pendant se temps c'est toujours se petit ami.

_-J'avais juste envie d'être prêt de toi, ça te gêne ?_

Je sortis de mes pensée, comment pouvait-elle toujours deviner mes pensées ? C'est vrai, que je la fixe depuis cinq bonnes minutes et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis mes yeux sont un livre pour elle. Mais ça me fait toujours une étrange sensation .

_-Non, pas du tout, je me demandais juste, il va être vexé ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la blesser ?_

Elle soupirât, pourquoi j'avais dis ça ? Je m'en fiche, donc pourquoi ais-je demandais ? Je me mords automatiquement la joue. A guerre c'est dur, mais l'amour c'est hard !

_-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis heureuse que tu sois près de moi. Et pour information._

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure:

_-Non, je ne t'oublierais pas, 'cause you'll be in my heart B._

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire, je venais de lui sortir un classique, Tarzan, un de ses dessin animé préféré. Mais dans se film, c'est surtout cette chanson qu'elle adore.

La fin de se repas fut calme, personne ne vint nous embêter et j'ai passée le reste de la pose avec Britt et les ND, quand la sonnerie de fin retentit tous le monde se leva et un grand broua commençât, alors que je suivais le mouvement je me sentis en arrière. Je savais déjà qui était-ce, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

_-S. ?_

Je levais un sourcil, le jeu était déjà finie ? J'avais gagné ? Trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne répondit rien, elle m'embrassa juste sur la joue et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendit son câlin, ah que j'aime quand on fait des câlins, dans tout les sens du termes. On dû malheureusement se séparer au bout de quelques minutes. Un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et les miennes.

15H08, elle n'étais toujours pas là, j'avais une boule au ventre depuis 3minutes. M'avait-elle oubliée ? Nan, mais lui, l'avait-il retenue ? Pas intérêt. Alors que je me morfondais j'entendis soudain la porte de l'auditorium se fermer. Je relevais la tête et je pus la voir, tout au fond, elle avait courut, elle était rouge, mais au moins elle était là. Je me levais tout sourire et courus presque vers elle. Britt n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je la serrais comme si j'avais crue la perdre, cette pensée m'a d'ailleurs traversée la tête, mais Brittany Pierce ne me ferrait jamais ça.

Je la lâchais pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique, un corps élancé, un visage magnifique, des yeux pétillants et sublimes et des cheveux blonds ! Parfaite, c'est le mot que j'envoie avec magique pour la décrire.

_-Bon, viens t'assoir là, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

Un sourire d'émerveillement apparut sur ses douces lèvres. Elle s'assit là où je lui avais dis, je montais sur la scène et fis un signe à Brad de commencer la musique, _Against all oldds_ de Phil Collins.

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**  
><em>Comment puis-je seulement te laisser partir, te laisser partir sans une trace<em>  
><strong>When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh<strong>  
><em>Quand je reste ici partageant le même air que toi, ooh<em>  
><strong>You're the only one who really knew me at all.<strong>  
><em>Tu es la seule qui m'ait réellement connu.<em>

Elle était émue, j'arrivais à le voir, se qui me fit sourire.

**How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave**  
><em>Comment peux-tu partir, quand la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te regarder me quitter<em>  
><strong>Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears<strong>  
><em>Parce que nous avons partagé les joies et les peines, et même partagé les pleurs,<em>  
><strong>You're the only one who really knew me at all.<strong>  
><em>Tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu.<em>

Maintenant, elle commençait à pleurer, et moi j'étais en train de craquer, mes yeux perlaient.

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
><em>Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide<em>  
><strong>And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face<strong>  
><em>Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage,<em>  
><strong>Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space<strong>  
><em>Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide<em>  
><strong>And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.<strong>  
><em>Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter.<em>

**I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry**  
><em>Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te faire faire demi-tour, faire demi-tour pour me voir pleurer,<em>

_Mes larmes tombèrent, cette chanson me rappelais trop de chose, quand en début d'année, elle est partit avec Artie, car je n'avais pas voulus chanter se ___putain___ de duos, le jour où je lui ai (re-)dis et pleins d'autres. Nous étions seules dans cette salle, et je me sentais de nouveau libre._

**There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why**  
><em>Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire,<em>  
><strong>You're the only one who really knew me at all.<strong>  
><em>Tellement de raisons qui font que tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu.<em>

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
><em>Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide<em>  
><strong>And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face<strong>  
><em>Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage<em>  
><strong>Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space<strong>  
><em>Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide<em>  
><strong>But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face.<strong>  
><em>Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter.<em>

**Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here**  
><em>Regarde-moi bien maintenant, parce que contre toute logique je reste ici<em>  
><strong>And you coming back to me is against all odds<strong>  
><em>Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique<em>  
><strong>That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho...<strong>  
><em>C'est la chance que je dois saisir… oh, oho<em>

**Just take a look at me now...**  
><em>Regarde-moi seulement…<em>

Je reniflais et essayais d'essuyer mes larmes, elle se levât et s'approchât de moi, elle avait son sourire, se sourire qu'elle à quand elle est peinait. Cette chanson, je lui avait déjà chantée, on était toute petite, enfin on avait 10 ans. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle sortait avec Zack, un garçon que j'ai détestée du coup. J'avais tenue deux semaines, puis j'avais entendus cette chanson, et alors que je m'efforçais à mettre un froid entre nous, je lui ai chanté ça. On avait finit comme maintenant, puis on s'était enlacées et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et je l'avais embrassée. Mais là je ne pouvais pas, je le voulais, mais elle m'aurait surement repoussé et toute cette magie serait partie... Brittany me prit dans ses bras, j'aurais pu restais là toute ma vie !

_-Je t'aime San. _

Ses mots faisaient du bien et du mal, mon cœur lui criait "Alors pourquoi tu ne le quitte pas ?". Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche, se moment était si bon. Je resserrais mon étreinte, si seulement, si seulement j'arrivais à le dire, a ne plus avoir peur, si je pouvais au moins le dire devant les News Direction !

Je dû lâcher ma jolie blondie, et une grande tristesse me prit, et même si j'essayais de refouler cette fichu émotion qui me colle souvent depuis des semaines, une larmes s'échappe de nouveau de mon œil. Elle s'échappa de notre étreinte et avec son pouce m'essuya la larme. Son sourire était maintenant celui d'une personne bienveillante et heureuse. Elle déposât un tendre baiser sur mon front et me prit la main pour m'emmener loin de la scène.

On a passé l'après-midi dehors, comme des gamines, toutes les cinq minutes on rigolait en imaginant se qu'allaient dires nos parents. On avait décidé de sécher toute l'après-midi. Une fin de journée entre amie, ça fait pas de mal ? Nous étions allées au parc, assise sous l'arbre, nous rions a propos de tous et n'importe quoi.

Cette après-midi n'avait était que joie et bonheurs. Malheureusement toute les bonnes choses ont un fin, on dû donc se séparer. Après un dernier câlin, nos routes se séparèrent... D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai raccompagnée Brittany chez elle.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. On devait mettre nos T-shirt et danser sur _« Born This Way »_,

j'avais mon T-shirt "_Bitch_" sur moi, bien sur j'aurais aimée porter un T-shirt avec marqué "_Lesbian_" dessus, mais j'avais encore peur. Même si hier, j'avais pus passer mon après-midi à parler avec B., et qu'elle m'avait aidé en me parlant sur le faites que "jamais personne ne devrait avoir honte de se qu'il est !", que"La sexualités n'est qu'un détail, et que sa ne change pas notre caractère" ou bien que "Quand on parle d'âme sœur on ne devrait pas prendre en compte le physique et le sexe de la personne" et que je m'étais rendus conte que je l'aimais plus que je ne m'aime moi même. J'avais encore de la peur à le dire devant tous le monde, peut être devant le Glee club, et encore...

J'étais plongée dans mes pensée quand j'entendis Brittany s'approcher. Je pris le premier bouquin de mon casier et fis semblant d'y lire quelque chose.

_-Hey San, regarde mon T-shirt !_

Elle ouvrit sa veste et un T-shirt avec marqué "I'm with stoopid" et une flèche vers le haut apparut. Je souris, combien de fois lui avais-je dis qu'elle n'était pas stupide ?

_-Tu me montre le tient ?_

J'ouvris à mon tour ma veste et elle put contempler mon T-shirt, néanmoins elle semblait déçus. J'aurais du m'en douter, mais c'était prévisible, on a passé plus de 4 heures à parler de se sujet hier, elle a cru que j'allais réussir. Je refermais donc ma veste et baisse les yeux, honteuse qu'elle ne puisse être fière de moi.

_-Je t'ai fais un autre T-shirt. J'aimerais que tu le porte S._

Je relève mon regard vers le bout de tissus qu'elle déplie. Elle le secoue une dernière fois et je peux voir marqué "Libanaise", je fronce les sourcils, Libanaise ? Je ne.. Ah ok, Lesbian dans le langage Brittanien. Je me pince les lèvres et la regarde, elle semble anxieuse. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas ! C'est... C'est trop tôt ?

_"Tu es maître de ton destin Sany !"_. Ses paroles me reviennent en tête. Elle me les a dit hier, mais surtout il y a 8 ans. Quand j'avais vu mon oncle dire que ''Être gay c'est dégoutant ! Ces gens la ne sont pas normaux !". A cette âge là, je savais déjà que se que B. et moi faisions était dégoutant et sales pour certains, vu que nous étions deux filles qui s'embrassait. J'étais tout de suite partie lui réciter la conversation, car au début j'étais partie voir mon père pour lui dire, lui dire que j'aime Brittany. Ça m'avait coupé de court. Et donc elle m'avait dit ça, mes larmes étaient partis pour laisser place à la joie.

Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Je devais porter se T-shirt, en plus je suis sur qu'il n'y aura qu'elle qui comprendras, les autres seront juste dans l'incompréhension totale.

_-Santana ? On en a parlé, ils sont comme une famille, ils doivent le savoir !_

_ -Une famille ? Je... Pas encore, en plus, pourquoi ils doivent savoir ? _

_ -Mais, c'est ce qu'on fait dans une famille, on parle de nos goûts, de nos préférences, des choses importantes !_

Je n'avais rien a dire, eux, une famille ? Alors une grande famille d'inceste !

En plus si je leur disais, ça m'avancerais à quoi ? Je serais une lesbienne seule. Brittany serais avec les roulettes, donc, ça ne servait à rien !

_-Ca nous avancerait à quoi ? Tu sors avec Abrams je te rappelle. _

_ -Mais tout le monde pourraient te voir comme tu es !_

_ - Une garce, et ça ils le savent déjà, donc je préfère qu'ils me voient comme une garce que comme une fille lesbienne profondément seule et méchante car celle qu'elle aime et en couple avec un nabot qu'elle n'aime même pas !_

Sont regards s'assombrit, et le miens aussi, si je le disais au gens ils me rejetteraient tous, et chaque matin j'aurais une douche au Slushy.

_-Tu sais Santana Lopez, si tu t'aimais autant que je t'aime, tu mettrais se T-shirt et tu viendrais danser avec moi pour prouver à tous les ND que tu n'es pas qu'une simple garce, que tu es humaine et donc que tu peux aimer les gens et qu'eux aussi._

Elle me donnât violament le T-shirt et partit. Merde, j'avais merdé, et le seule moyen de me rattraper c'était de mettre se fichu T-shirt...

Après avoir passé une heure dans les toilettes à me décider. J'avais enfin fais mon choix. Je sortais donc des toilettes pour me diriger vers l'auditorium.

J'entrais à peine dans les coulisses que j'entendis;

_-Où est Santana ?_

Brittany fit une mine déçu et j'apparus.

_-Là !_

C'est un peu bizarre car, j'aurais cru qu'elle allait être toute contente, mais elle n'a exprimée aucune émotion. Un peu dessus... Bref, Kurt commençât la chanson.

Ils m'avaient tous regardaient bizarrement, sauf Brittany qui m'avait serrait dans ses bras. Bon, c'est vrai que où est l'utilité de mentir sur son origine ? En plus tous le monde sait que je suis Hispanique et pas Libanaise. Mais bon, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir approfondir, a mon grand bonheurs !

Nous quittions donc tous la salle, j'étais tout derrière et j'entendais tout ces compliments. Bouah.

_-San !_

Je me suis retournée et fais fasse à une Brittany qui semblait timide et désolée. Ou alors enfaite juste timide et heureuse.

_-Je suis contente que... Que tu es mis se T-shirt._

_ -Oui, moi aussi. Comme ça d'une certaine façon ils sont au courant._

_ -Comment ça ?_

_ -Ils ne connaissent pas le Brittanien B._

Elle sourit de plus belle, et je l'imitais encore une fois. Elle me serrât dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Puis nous quittâmes la salle mains dans la mains, le sourire au lèvres.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant, tous les matins elle découvrait un cadeaux dans son casier. Elle souriait puis se retournée pour me trouver des yeux. J'avais trouvé une meilleur cachette, ce qui l'obligeait à faire une mini partie de cache-cache dans le lycée, pour qu'elle puisse me remercier.

Mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas était comme ça, non, vu que le Geek était venu et avait donc découvert que sa 'petite amie' avait un, enfin une admiratrice secrète. Bon, lui il pense que c'est un garçon, d'une certaine façon c'est mieux. Je crois qu'il a dit « Alors la guerre est déclaré ! ». J'ai explosé de rire à se moment là, comment pouvait-il déclarer la guerre à une personne qu'il ne connait pas ? Vraiment idiot, néanmoins c'est son petit ami, donc il a normalement un avantage. Mais je ne pense pas. Il y avait autre chose qui était arrivée. Q. et Chang était venus me parler, je crois qu'ils comprennent le Brittanien. J'étais vraiment dans la mouise pour être polie. Mais il s'avère qu'en faites il ne m'embête pas avec ça. Ils m'aident juste des fois.

Enfin, bref, je suis en ce moment au Glee Club et Artie semble vouloir chanter une chanson, chanson qu'il pense va reconquérir B. … Aucune chance... Enfin, j'espère.

Pourquoi Q. et le Chang me fixent ? Il va juste chanter, ce ne devrait pas être la mort...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Reviews (:D)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey les peoples ! Voilà le chap 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donc dedans bah il y a la chanson de Mr. Abrams, c'est la chanson d'****Avril Lavigne-I love You**** si vous voulez l'écouter. Il y aura aussi la merveilleuse chanson de Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me, chantée par S.&B. Eheh. Et je remercie aussi ma super Bêta qui à enlevé toutes les fautes (j'en suis sure) de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Meci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, je vous aimes tous :)**

**heyaland,****Ninoubrittana, amandin43, Ju;**** Ahah j'espère que la prestation d'Artie vous plairas (même si c'est pas vraiment le plus important). Et merci Ju, ça me fait plaisir.**

**Junkie-Coffee;**** Alors il t'a plus (tu me l'as déjà dis mais pas grave eheh)? Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas adorer le chap. 6, ainsi que tout ceux qui n'aime pas Artie en faite... Ah et je suis en train d'écrire l'OS dont tu m'a inspiré ;)**

**Yoruichii;**** Je suis sure que tu pourrais le tuer sur place... Pauvre Monsieur. Merci, c'est ma sœur qui m'a montré ce film, très jolie d'ailleurs. Pour Q. et Mike bah la on les voit pas trop, mais je pense leur dédier un chapitre. Lectrice conquise ? Auteur joyeuse !**

**Di7fan;**** Oh, et à quelle chanson tu penses ? Que je sache si j'ai fais le bon choix. Comme ça je peux peut être la mettre dans un autre chapitre (ça peut être une idée ça)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Only We Know<strong> Ch. 5

**I like your smile,**

_J'aime ton sourire,_**  
><strong>**I like your vibe,**

_J'aime ta vibration,_**  
><strong>**I like your style,**

_J'aime ton style,_**  
><strong>**But that's not why I love you.**

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime._

Pff, pathétique... Il lui chante cette chanson... Cette chanson, c'était celle que je voulais lui chanter, à barrer de la liste... Elle lui va si bien !

Chang et Barbie n'arrêtent pas de me lancer des regards de soutient. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Brittany ne va pas tomber pour cette chanson quand même !

**And I, I like the way,**

_Et je, j'aime la façon,_**  
><strong>**You're such a star,**

_Dont tu es une star,_**  
><strong>**But that's not why I love you !**

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime !_

**Hey,**

_Hey,_**  
><strong>**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

_Est-ce que tu sens, est-ce que tu me sens ?_**  
><strong>**Do you feel what I feel, too?**

_Est-ce que tu ressens se que je ressens, aussi ?_**  
><strong>**Do you need, do you need me?**

_As tu besoin, as tu besoin de moi ?_**  
><strong>**Do you need me?****  
><strong>_As-tu besoin de moi ?_

**You're so beautiful,**

_Tu es si belle,_**  
><strong>**But that's not why I love you,**

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime,_**  
><strong>**I'm not sure you know**

_Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches _**  
><strong>**That the reason I love you is you,**

_La raison pour laquelle je t'aime c'est toi,_**  
><strong>**Being you**

_Tu es toi,_**  
><strong>**Just you,**

_Juste toi,_**  
><strong>**Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through**

_Oui, la raison pour laquelle je t'aime, c'est que tout ce que nous avons traversé_**  
><strong>**And that's why I love you.****  
><strong>_Et c'est pourquoi je t'aime._

**I like the way you misbehave**

_J'aime la façon dont tu te comportes mal_**  
><strong>**When we get wasted.**

_Quand on est bourrés._

Pervers ! Elle te fait un strip-tease, c'est pour ça que tu aimes, tu profites d'elle, sale Friki ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime quand elle est bourrée et que l'on finit dans sa chambre, mais je ne le chante pas devant tous le Glee Club ! Du coup Schuester et Berry sont perdus, un ne la jamais vu comme ça et l'autre était trop émechée pour s'en rappeler.

**But that's not why I love you**

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime,_**  
><strong>**And how you keep your cool**

_Et comment tu continue d'être simple_**  
><strong>**When I am complicated.**

_Quand je suis compliqué._**  
><strong>**But that's not why I love you**

**Hey**

_Hé_**  
><strong>**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

_Est-ce que tu ressens, est-ce que tu me ressens?_**  
><strong>**Do you feel what I feel, too?**

_Est-ce que tu ressens aussi ce que je ressens?_**  
><strong>**Do you need, do you need me?**

_Est-ce que tu as besoin, est-ce que tu as besoin de moi?_**  
><strong>**Do you need me?**

_Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi?_

******You're so beautiful**

_Tu es tellement belle_**  
><strong>**But that's not why I love you**

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime._**  
><strong>**And I'm not sure you know**

_Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches_**  
><strong>**That the reason I love you is you**

_La raison que je t'aime c'est toi_**  
><strong>**Being you**

_Que tu sois toi-même_**  
><strong>**Just you**

_Juste toi_**  
><strong>**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**

_Ouais la raison que je t'aime c'est tout ce qu'on a été à travers_**  
><strong>**And that's why I love you**

_Et c'est pourquoi je t'aime_

**Yeah - Oh.**

_Ouais - Oh._**  
><strong>**Oh.**

_Oh_

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écouter la fin, elle avait sourit. Et quand j'avais vu ça, mon cœur s'était brisé, mais en même temps rempli de haine et de soif de victoire ! J'allais écraser Abrams avec mes baskets de Cheerleaders. Et personne ne m'en empêcherais.

Elle s'est levée et l'a serré dans ses bras frêles. Là, j'ai du inspirer profondément pour ne pas commettre de meurtre. La sonnerie avait a peine ressentie que je me volatilisais dans les couloirs de ce fichu lycée. Un bras puissant m'attrapât. Footballeurs ? Presque, Mike Chang et Quinn Fabray, le nem et la Barbie…

_-Quoi ?_

Agressif, froid et court, parfait pour leurs faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler.

_-Ne fais pas l'idiote Santana, pendant toute la chanson tu tuais Artie du regard !_

_-Quinn a raison, on aurait dit que tu allais lui sauter dessus !_

_-Je l'aurais bien fais..._

C'était sortit tout seul, naturellement. J'aurais vraiment voulu le tuer, et je priais pour qu'Azimio ou Karofsky viennent lui lancer un … Mais suis-je bête ?

_-Bon... Euh... Je dois y aller, on en parlera plus tard... Vu que vous ne me lâcherez pas !_

J'avais bien accentué sur la fin pour laisser un message, message qui ne leur fit ni chaud, ni froid, ils sourirent juste et s'éloignèrent. A mon avis, ils formeraient un beau couple ! On s'en fiche. Bref, je me mis à marcher/courir pour trouver Azimio et Karofsky qui étaient en train de terroriser un élève, comme toujours quoi...

_-Hey, hum hum..._

Ils se retournèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

_-Quoi la Latina ? _cracha Dave.

_-J'ai un service à vous demander..._

_-Oh, tu as enfin compris la chance que tu perdais ! Alors, je propose chez moi à 18h ! _ricana Azimio.

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de leur montrer ce qu'on fait a Lima Height Adjacent !

_-Je veux que vous balanciez des slushies à Abrams ! Autant que vous voulez, vous lui faite sa fête ! Je m'en fous... Compris ?_

Blanc... Un blanc oppressant et douteux...

_-Ok, mais juste parce que je suis énervé, et toi Dave ?_

_-Hum... Ok, je suis pour... On lui dit que c'est de ta part ? _

_-Non, vous lui balancez juste, vous dites ce que vous voulez, mais pas que c'est de ma part._

Je partis avant qu'ils continuent de me retenir ici. Il fallait que je trouve Brittany, je devais l'emmener à l'auditorium pour notre 'deuxième' rendez-vous. Cette fois nous mangerons un super pique-nique. Simple, mais peut-être efficace.

J'avais trouvé ma Brittany à l'entrée de la cantine, je l'ai attrapé juste avant que Karofsky et Azimio ne la bouscule, ils allaient achetaient les slushies ! Je les gratifiaient d'un sourire, enfin 'gratifiaient'... Je souriais plus de contentement que de gentillesse. Enfin bon, Brittany me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et son mémorable air d'incompréhension qui me faisait toujours sourire.

_-La deuxième partie est pour maintenant chérie._

Elle sourit, je ne sais pas très bien si c'était à cause de mon sourire ravageur ou bien si c'était juste parce qu'elle était impatiente, mais en tout cas j'aime quand elle sourit, j'aime car quand elle rit, qu'elle sourit ou même juste qu'elle me regarde, je me sens bien, normale, vivante ! Je la pris donc par la main et l'emmenai à l'auditorium. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'elle et moi.

_-Waouh ! San, c'est magnifique !_

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un énorme sourire, elle aimait! Je la fis asseoir en face de moi et ouvris le petit panier en osier.

Elle prit tout se qui lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas si mal, j'avais bien réussi le gâteau aux 3 chocolats, les sandwichs avaient ce qu'il faut de fromage... Bref, je pouvais être fière !

_-Ca me rappelle l'après-midi qu'on avait passé quand on avait 13 ans._

J'acquiesçais. Oh oui je m'en rappelle, c'est peut-être le premier duo qu'on a fait se jour là.

**Flash Back **

Il faisait chaud, très chaud ! On était parties dans cette forêt, cet endroit magique ''que seules nous connaissons''... Tu portais une jolie robe bleue à carrés blanc, tes cheveux tombés sur tes épaules alors que j'avais opté pour un short en jean et un débardeur blanc a manches américaine. Les miens étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon. Tu le trouvais super, tu disais que ça faisait rock, bad girl, et dès que tu me sortais un compliment de se genre je rougissais, ce qui ne t'arrêtais pas du tout. Donc nous nous étions assis sur une nappe rouge à carreaux blanc, la nappe typique pour un pique-nique en faite... Nous avions pris que des gâteaux et du chocolat, pour les boissons on avait prévus de boire dans la rivière. Puis, comme ça, d'un coup, tu t'étais jetée sur moi, tes lèvres avaient rencontrées les miennes et je crois que mon cœur a explosé. Nos deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, et même si j'avais un caillou qui me faisait horriblement mal, je n'ai rien dis. Tes lèvres étaient si douces que j'oubliais la douleur de ce caillou dans mon dos. Nos langues se touchaient doucement, s'effleuraient, s'esquivaient, ce qui nous faisait souvent pousser des gémissements de mécontentement. Après de longues minutes de baiser doux et sucré, nous avons, avec peine, décollé nos lèvres. Tes yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu foncé, je le voyais bien que la seule chose que tu voulais faire c'était de m'embrasser encore une fois, mais tu t'es juste relevée, tu m'a attrapé le bras et tu nous as dirigé vers la rivière. Tu as lâché ma main et en moins de trois seconde tu as enlevé ta robe, te laissant en sous-vêtements.

_-San, tu viens ?_

Je ne me suis pas faite prier. J'ai jeté mon débardeur et mon short dans l'herbe et je suis rentrée dans l'eau. Une bataille d'eau a alors commencé. Je pense que tu gagnais la bataille, oui, c'est même pour ça que j'ai voulu faire semblant de tomber dans l'eau, mais je suis vraiment tombée. Du coup je suis tombée sur toi. J'avais tellement eu peur de t'avoir fais mal que j'ai passée le reste de la journée à te demander si tu n'avais pas mal.

On étais sortis de l'eau car je ne voulais plus te faire mal, et même si tu n'arrêtais pas de rechigner en disant que j'étais une vrai mère poule des fois, je n'ai pas cédé. A la place je t'ai dis que nous n'avions cas discuter sur l'herbe. Je me suis donc allongée par terre, la fraîcheur de l'herbe faisait du bien. Tu m'as très vite rejoins en posant ta tête sur mon ventre. Et tu avais commençais à chantonner...

**Fin du Flash Back **

L'aire de la chanson raisonné dans ma tête, _Kiss me _de _Sixpence None The Richer. _Tu a commencé à le jouer en frappant sur tes cuisses. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, et puis sur les tiennes. Et tu as commencé:

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley****  
><strong>_Embrasse-moi hors des champs d'orge barbu_**  
><strong>**Nightly, beside the green, green grass****  
><strong>_Chaque nuit, près de l'herbe verte, verte_**  
><strong>**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step****  
><strong>_Tourne, tourne, tourne en suivant ce pas_**  
><strong>**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress****  
><strong>_Tu portes ces chaussures et je porterai cette robe_

Je t'ai rejoins dans cette merveilleuse chanson.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight****  
><strong>_Oh, embrasse-moi sous la voie lactée_**  
><strong>**Lead me out on the moonlit floor****  
><strong>_Emmène-moi dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune_**  
><strong>**Lift up your open hand****  
><strong>_Lève ta main ouverte_**  
><strong>**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance****  
><strong>_Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent_  
><strong>Silver moon's sparkling<strong>**  
><strong>_La lune d'argent étincelle_  
><strong>So kiss me<strong>**  
><strong>_Alors embrasse-moi_

Tu t'arrêtas, me laissant chanter 'ma partie' comme tu avais dis ce jour là.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house****  
><strong>_Embrasse-moi en descendant vers la maison de l'arbre cassé_  
><strong>Swing me upon it's hanging tire<strong>**  
><strong>_Fais-moi tourner sur le pneu qui lui est suspendu_  
><strong>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat<strong>**  
><strong>_Apporte, apporte, apporte ton chapeau fleuri_**  
><strong>**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map****  
><strong>_Nous prendrons le chemin tracé sur la carte de ton père_

Ta voix est revenue. J'espère que tu sais que pour moi, ta voix est la plus belle ?

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight****  
><strong>_Oh, embrasse-moi sous ce crépuscule couleur lait_**  
><strong>**Lead me out on the moonlit floor****  
><strong>_Emmène-moi dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune_**  
><strong>**Lift your open hand****  
><strong>_Lève ta main ouverte_

Je me suis rapprochée de Brittany, elle a rapproché sa tête.

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance****  
><strong>_Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent_**  
><strong>**Silver moon's sparkling****  
><strong>_La lune d'argent étincelle_  
><strong>So kiss me...<strong>**  
><strong>_Alors embrasse-moi... _

Nos lèvres se sont scellés. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou moi. Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir sentis d'impulsion. Oh et puis je m'en fiche le tout c'est que je peux enfin te ré-embrasser. Tes mains sont passées dans mon cou et m'ont tiré vers toi, je n'étais pas contre, non, loin de là. Mais j'étais... surprise. Surprise car j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était moi qui t'aurais embrassée. Mais bon, tu es Brittany, et tous le monde sait que tu es la fille la plus imprévisible qui existe, ce que tu vas dire ou bien ce que tu vas faire, on ne peut rien deviner ! Du pur hasard... J'aime jouer avec le hasard parfois. Puis tu as coupé le baiser, tu m'as regardé avec un air désolé, je savais déjà que tu allais partir, oui, normalement c'est moi, mais tu détestes me voir triste, et là, j'allais obligatoirement être triste... Tu as disparu dans les coulisses, et là je me suis mis à te courir après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fois j'ai ressenti l'impulsion. J'ai refermé ma main sur ton poignet, t'obligeant à te retourner.

_-Quitte-le !_

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, toutes les choses que je faisais en ce moment étaient des impulsions. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans mon corps, d'être spectatrice.

_-S. Je t'aime m..._

Je l'ai embrassée avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, comme dans l'infirmerie. J'étais triste, si triste, plus triste qu'un ''petit panda triste'' comme elle dit souvent. J'ai une sorte de trou, je sais juste que quelques secondes plus tard tu me serrais dans tes bras, d'un baiser je suis arrivée dans tes bras.

_-San, je … Je t'aime et tu le sais, et je sais que tu peux le faire... Tu sais de quoi je parle, hein ?_

J'ai hoché la tête. Bien sur que oui ! Je le savais depuis longtemps qu'elle voulais ça... Et j'avais fais d'immenses efforts ! Peut-être que bientôt je serais prête... Peut-être.

_-Alors si il le faut..._

Je n'ai même pas eue le courage de finir ma phrase. Dans ma tête, j'avais imaginé toutes les conséquences, tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver...

_-Je serai là Santana... Toujours..._

J'avais peur, peur que ce soit faux, qu'elle ne soit pas là ce jour là. La seule chose qui me ferait avancer c'était qu'elle quitte Artie. Et ça, même si au plus profond de moi je savais qu'un jour elle le quitterait, je ne savais pas quand, et ça me bloquais, me stoppais. J'ai fondus en larme, j'en avais marre, car quand je croyais avoir assez pleuré, m'être vidé, je m'apercevais que non, non, j'étais toujours remplie de tristesse, de frustration, de peur... J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être triste, de pleurer toutes les semaines. Je n'ai jamais pleuré autant en un mois. Juste à cause d'elle, juste parce qu'elle continue à se voiler la face ! Je n'arrivais même pas à la haïr ! Mes larmes continuaient de couler, elle me berçait le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais Brittany n'a jamais pu me consoler quand j'étais aussi triste, non, elle finit toujours par sangloter, puis pleurer avec moi... Peut être parce que les seules fois où je suis vraiment triste c'est à cause d'elle, elle est ma raison de vivre, la raison de ma joie, de mes pleurs, de ma haine, de ma médiocrité ! Sans Britt je suis rien, juste une simple fille de Lima Height Adjacent...

_-Je. Je... San, si... Si je le quittais, est-ce que ça t'enlèverais une partie de ta tristesse… ?_

Pathétique, j'étais vraiment pathétique, elle était obligée, encore une fois, de m'aider, de faire la plus grande partie du boulot pour que je me sente moins triste... Sous ma carapace j'étais une fille si fragile, si... Pathétique. Je suis devenue une 'bitch' pour elle, pour la protéger, car personne ne la comprenait à pars moi. Oui, on dirait que je parle d'une handicapée, mais c'est juste que les gens sont si cons ! Ils n'acceptent que les gens 'normaux' et être normale… c'est ennuyeux. Et ça Brittany l'a compris, alors elle ne joue pas un rôle, elle se montre au naturel, pour elle ce monde où tout n'est qu'apparence c'est comme l'enfer, et ça l'est ! Mais on tombe tous dedans, sauf certains... Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi elle m'a choisit moi, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'elle a décidée de sauver ? Peut-être car j'ai fait le premier pas, car au fond de moi j'ai toujours voulu fuir ce monde d'apparences... Même si je m'y suis engouffrée, elle a toujours été là, oui, toujours. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, car elle sera là ! Elle le sera toujours, donc je peux fuir le monde des apparences et aller dans celui des ''licornes'' sans en avoir peur. On pourra me traiter de folle, d'idiote, ou d'autres choses, au moins je ne serai pas seule et je ne me cacherai plus, je serai honnête envers moi-même et envers les autres !

* * *

><p><strong>Mais que va t-il se passer ? Ahah, prochain chapitre ;)<strong>

**Love you ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je m'excuse de ce long retard, mais ma bêta répondait pas (du coup y'a des fautes ...) je tiens a dire merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et aussi que cette Fic comportera 9 chapitres en gros. Voilà bisous a tous (je vais continuer le HeYa) et encore merci pour vos reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Only We Know<strong> Ch. 6

Aaah, douloureuse lumière qui me tire de ce si bon sommeil... Je me tire de mon lit avec beaucoup d'efforts, aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, la nouvelle leçon du Glee Club va être annoncé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'espère au plus profond de moi qu'elle m'aidera a avoir Brittany, car même si elle a dit qu'elle allée quitter Abrams, je devais prendre un plan B. Donc j'avais misé sur Mr. Shue ! Oui, pari risqué, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir parié sur Finn...

McKinley est probablement le lycée le plus pourrit que je connaisse, mais bien sur, grâce à Brittany, ce lycée est devenue potable. Enfin bref, je me garais sur le parking, respirant un grand coup, regardant mon maquillage, parfait. Je descendis de ma voiture et marcha jusqu'à l'école, poussant la porte et me retrouvant ainsi dans un bain d'élèves, qui se sépara très rapidement en me voyant, j'étais une sorte de Moïse. Je marchais donc vers mon casier, comme chaque matin, rituel que tous le monde faisaient. Aujourd'hui je devais chanter une chanson à ma chère Blonde, cette fois ce serait dans la salle du Glee Club, non, pas devant eux, juste devant elle.

_-As-tu entendu la nouvelle S. ?_

Je relevais ma tête de mon sac, que faisait Q. ici ? Et pourquoi cette question dès le matin ?

_- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, je suis sûre que peu de gens le savent !_

_ -Oh oui, très peu !_

Je la fixa, sceptique, pourquoi tant d'agitation pour une simple nouvelle ? Ou bien, Brittany n'était plus avec Roulettes... Oh Fabray, je t'embrasse sur le champs si c'est ça !

_-Bon Dieu Fabray, tu vas me le dire ou pas ? Acco... Dépêche toi !_

A l'idée d'embrasser Quinn sur le champs ne m'avait pas dégoutée, mais juste le faites de déjà vouloir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que B. me tuait. En plus j'avais failli faire peu être une des plus grosse gourde de ma vie... Dire à Q. ''accouche''... Elle l'a déjà fait, pas besoin qu'elle le refasse.

_-Tina et Mike ont cassés !_

… Je la regardée ahurit, elle m'avait dérangé pour ça ? Pour me dire que _Chang-Chang_ devenait _Chang_ et _Chang_ ! Oh mon dieu, je vais finir par penser qu'être mère la rendue folle, ou alors c'est _Trouty Mouth _ou pire,_ Finnoncence_.

_-Fabray, je m'en fou complètement ! Mais toi, on dirait pas, alors c'est pour La nem ou Le nem que tu as craqué ?_

Elle me dévisagea, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'avais percé ou juste parce que je lui avait cassé son ''délire''. Je fermais mon casier et la laissais en plant, au milieu des couloirs de McKinley. Je suis sûre que c'est pour Le Nem qu'elle craque...

Je n'y aurais jamais crus, mais là, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Non, pas Berry qui se fait Slushier par l'école entière, nan, mieux ! Je viens de voir Artie casser avec B. ! Bon, vu comment il l'a fait j'aurais pu le tuer, mais il fallait en premier que j'aille la réconforter. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Simple...

**Flash Back**

Le Glee Club venait de se terminer, je ne savais pas si Shue venait de m'aider ou pas, mais bon, je sentais déjà que la semaine serait bien. Mais bon, il fallait que j'aille voir ma Blonde pour lui dire le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous. J'avançais donc vers son casier quand soudain je la vus avec Jedi à roulettes. Il semblait mécontent. Je tendis l'oreille, enfin, j'ai agrippé un idiot d'étudiant qui fouillait dans son casier, je l'ai dégagé et j'ai pris sa place, j'étais tout près d'eux, mais ils ne faisaient pas attention.

_- Brittany, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas qui est ton admirateur secret ! _

_ -Mais Artie je ne sais pas, je te le jure..._

Sa voix sonnait faux, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre conte, non, il fallait la connaître pour ça ! Même ses parents n'arrivent pas à faire la distinction, je suis la seule, et j'en suis très fière !

_-Je … C'est impossible, j'ai lu ses lettres, il te donne rendez-vous plusieurs fois, tu l'a rencontré, hein ?_

_ - Non, je... Je pensais que c'était... Toi ! Je pensais que tu me faisais une sorte de farce Artie._

_ -Mais enfin, je ne peu pas atteindre ton casier Brittany ! Tu le sais très bien ! _

_ -Je..._

_ -Tu m'a trompé ? Brittany Pierce, m'as-tu trompé ?_

'Wooh, pour qui il se prenait ? Etait-il en train de l'engueuler là ? Je sens que Snixx va se réveiller !' C'est se que j'avais tout de suite pensée, j'aurais voulu l'égorger !

_-En plus je suis sûre que Santana doit l'aider ! Cette garce, elle veut toujours faire de la vie des autres un malheur !_

_ - Tu mens ! Santana est très gentille Artie, c'est juste que vous n'essayez pas de la connaître et._

_ - Brittany ne sois pas bête ! Tout le monde sait que c'est une garce finie, il faut être stupide pour ne pas le voir !_

… La Snixx aurait pu le tuer, mais pas parce qu'il m'avait traité, non, il venait tout juste de dire deux fois que Brittany était stupide, deux fois !

Elle était alors partit en courant, ça t'a sauvé le Lutin, si elle n'était pas partit je t'aurais fais vivre un film d'horreur.

**Fin Flash Back**

Elle était dans mes bras, et même si on était dans le couloir, je ne voulais pas la repousser, elle avait trop besoin que quelqu'un la réconforte. J'étais très heureuse quand elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en disant ''_Je t'ai cherché partout_''. Elle m'avait ensuite raconté ce qu'il c'était passé, même si je le savais déjà, je ne voulais pas la stopper, je voulais juste qu'elle se lâche, qu'elle enlève toute sa tristesse, et que son jolie sourire revienne ! Bon, pour la troisième partie, j'annulais, je trouverais autre chose de mieux. Notre étreinte ne se relâchée pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte mes bras, j'aurais même pus l'embrasser, mais en ce moment je devais juste être la meilleure amie, l'épaule où elle peut déverser sa douleur et sa peine.

_-Je suis si triste San... Comme un petit panda triste... _Avait-elle réussit à dire entre deux sanglots.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, les couloirs se vidaient, les cours reprenaient.

_-Je sais, tu... Tu l'aimais vr... _

Je ne savais pas quoi dire en vrai, je ne voulais pas dire ''_Tu l'aimais vraiment_'' ou quelque chose d'autre, car je me serrais fais souffrir, mais elle l'aimait comme même, sinon elle ne serait pas dans mes bras... Ou alors c'est juste le fait de se faire plaquer ? Oui, je vais choisir cette option.

Sa tête se détacha de ma poitrine et viens se lover au creux de mon cou, elle respira bruyamment, un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, elle essayait de refouler sa tristesse car elle savait que ça me blessait, B. ne changerait jamais, cette fille est si gentille ! Ma main se serra dans ses cheveux blond, mes larmes montait et je ne savais pas si c'était de tristesse ou de joie.

_-Ne te retient pas.. B_. Je reniflais, essayant de retarder mes pleurs. _Ca te feras du bien.._

_ -Oui, mais... _Elle appuya son front contre ma clavicule. _Je, tu vas être encore plus triste San et..Je ne le veux pas, car si..._

_-Chuut, tais-toi, ses dernières semaines tu as toujours étais là pour moi, donc maintenant c'est à moi, peu importe si ça fait mal, je veux que tu sois heureuse et pour que tu le sois, il faut que tu sorte toute cette tristesse Britt..._

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mon épaule droite, puis sur mon visage. Les miennes roulaient doucement sur mon visage, alors que les siennes semblaient dévaler une pente à pleine vitesse.

Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant de longues minutes, voir des heures, je ne sais pas... Puis je l'ai tiré vers la sortit de McKinley. Britt était si triste qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle m'a juste demandée se que je faisais, avec un simple regard.

Après l'avoir déposé chez elle et être restais plusieurs minutes pour expliquer à ses parents la situation, j'ai pris la route du parc. Je voulais être seule, penser librement...

Je m'arrêta sur notre banc fétiche, Britt l'adorait car il était près du lac aux canards, elle pouvait alors pleinement les regarder. Et même si ce banc était vieux, que la vielle peinture marron s'effritait et que c'était parfois très désagréable, il avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de chaleureux... Voilà pourquoi, en plus qu'il soit près du lac, moi et B. nous nous asseyons toujours dessus.

_-Satan ? Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas en cours._

Je relevais ma tête, commençant à me lasser qu'on m'interrompe sans arrêt quand je m'offre un temps de réflexion.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Barbie ?_

Elle sourit sous se surnom et le ton froid que j'utilisais. Tiens, je ne lui avait même pas demandée si elle m'en voulait pour tout à l'heure...

_-Alors, de un, j'aurais cru que tu serais plus gentille avec moi vu comment tu m'a laissé ce matin, et deuxièmement et bien je venais réfléchir sur notre banc... Et je me demandais aussi où tu étais._

_ -Rachel Berry sors de ce corps maintenant !_

Son regard devint neutre, je crois que je l'avais vexé. Sinon, Q. avait raison, c'était aussi son banc. On s'était assis toutes les trois en même temps, une parfaite après midi de Printemps...

_-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire S. … Tu vas écouter l'album que Mr. Shue nous à demandé de voir ?_

_ -Hmm... Ouai, comme arrière fond je pense..._

_ -Tu sais, il y a une magnifique chanson que tu pourrais chanter à... Mmmh, tu sais, la..._

_ -C'est bon Fabray, je vois très bien qui c'est ! Et... Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi ta chanson ?_

Elle ne dit rien, alors je détacha mon regard des canards et tourna la tête vers elle, un grand sourire était fixé à son visage. Je soupirais, Fabray et son ''super'' jeu qui est de me laisser attendre, pour qu'elle puisse admirer mes réactions... Sadique.

_-Songbird._

Elle détourna elle aussi son regards des piafs et son visage pivota, pour qu'elle puisse voir ma réaction. Mais elle du être déçu, car j'avais déjà retourné mon regard vers les oiseaux préféré de B. .

_-C'est une très jolie chanson tu sais... Au pire, tu peux lui chanter en privé. Pendant l'une des pauses, tu as le choix, ne te pleins pas._

Elle continuait de me fixer, je lançais juste des regards furtif. Je ne voulais pas la regarder, il fallait que je réfléchisse, peu être qu'en faite Quinn venait de me donner une super idée.

_-Peut être..._

Un ricanement retentit, en quoi ma réaction l'amusait ? Enfin, il faut pas chercher, c'est Fabray après tout...

On a passé toute l'après-midi à parler, oui, encore une après-midi à sécher. Je suis sur que ma mère va finir par m'enterrer sous terre vivante si je continue.

Je marchais dans la rue, je voulais allé voir si ma chère blonde allait mieux. Je lui avais envoyé un message et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois la. Donc je lui faisais une ''surprise'', même si mon geste est prévisible.

Je toquais trois coups, puis la mère de Brittany apparut, elle semblait très contente que je sois là. Après avoir parlé avec ses parents, je pouvais enfin monter voir Brit-Brit. J'ouvris doucement la porte sans toquet, je voulais jouer la ''surprise'' jusqu'au bout ! Ce que je découvris me fit chaud au cœur, elle dormait, il était a peine 19h et elle dormait déjà ! Puis, après avoir regardé un peu plus je me rendis conte qu'elle portait le pyjamas que je lui avait offert à Noël dernier, ainsi que la couverture en laine rose pourpre que l'on avait acheté pendant les soldes cette hiver. Mais surtout, elle était enroulée, comme un paresseux sur une branche, au traversin blanc rayés rose que j'utilisais à chaque fois quand je venais dormir chez elle. Je souriais, j'avais envie de l'embrasser là, de la tenir dans mes bras, et pendant quelques seconde j'ai cru que je pourrais le crier sur les toits, crier que je l'aime, qu'elle est parfaite et que oui, Artie tu as perdue contre moi, Santana Lopez ! Mais à la place je m'approchais juste du lit, faisant le tour pour m'assoir face à son dos. Brittany était vraiment sublime, ses fines courbes, sa magnifique crinière blonde, ses doigts que j'adore sentir contre ma peau, ses lèvres si douces avec l'arrière goût de gloss, ses yeux si profonds qu'on se perds souvent dedans... Tout, tout est parfait chez elle. Je me couchais alors à côté d'elle, pour sentir son parfum, même si je ne m'autorisais qu'a être collé à elle... Bon, peut être que j'étais très près, et oui, mon bras entourait sa taille, mais on était meilleures amies non ?

_ -Je me sens comme un petit panda triste..._

Je souris, elle allait un peu mieux depuis hier, mais on voyait toujours son visage terne et sans cette bonne humeur qui d'habitude y trône. Même si ça me faisait mal car elle semblait triste, triste qu'il l'ai quitté, je m'étais promis de lui chanter cette chanson... Songbird de Fleetwood Mac. J'avais écouté l'album sur Internet après être rentrée de chez B., et j'avais trouvé cette chanson sublime, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai enlevé pour qu'elle puisse avoir la troisième partie.

Je la fis assoir sur les chaises du Glee Club et partis me placer au centre de la pièce. Je lançais un bref regard à Brad et il commençait à jouer les notes de cette si jolie musique...

**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<strong>

Un sourire commença à se former, je pouvais être fière de moi, ma performance la touchait. Je pouvais contempler ses magnifiques yeux bleu océans, je n'aurais jamais échangée cette instant, jamais.

**To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right. <strong>

**And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before. <strong>

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de nos yeux, j'aurais voulus avoir le courage de le chanter devant le Glee Club... Mais d'une certaine façon, je préférais la chanter qu'à elle, que personne ne nous gêne... Juste elle et moi... Personne d'autre.

**And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself. <strong>

**And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<strong>

Mes larmes coulèrent aussi doucement qu'hier.

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before.<br>Like never before. **

Elle s'est levée, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, ainsi que ses larmes qui avaient, pour une ou deux, coulaient sur ses joues si sublime. Brittany m'a prit dans ses bras, les enroulant au tour de mon cou en soufflant un ''merci'', j'ai alors répondus à son étreinte, la serrant comme ci j'avais peu qu'elle parte, a vrai dire j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille, même si il n'y avait pas de raison.

_-Je t'aime Santana, je t'aime et je sais que tu n'es pas prête à le dire à tout le monde, mais... On pourrait essayait... Pour que tu puisse enfin le dire au Glee Club..._

_ - Ca veut dire, que... Nous sommes ensemble ?_

Elle me serra encore plus contre elle et respira un grand coup, je savais déjà ça réponse...

_ -Sany, je veux bien, mais j'aimerais qu'au moins le Glee Club le sachent avant... _

Je resserrais encore un peu plus notre étreinte, si l'on continuait je pense que nos cages thoracique allaient s'écraser l'une contre l'autre, ci ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_-Oui, tu as raison... Et puis je suis sure qu'Artie te veut encore._

Un mince sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, oui, le jeu n'étais pas encore terminé. Roulettes allait surement lui demander de venir au Bal avec lui... Et la seule façon de gagner c'est de le chanter au Glee Club, ou au moins le dire, quoi que je préfère le chanter... Elle se détacha de notre étreinte si serré, ses yeux étaient triste, et je déteste ça. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi et posa ses tendres lèvres sur les miennes. C'était assez bizarre que l'on s'embrasse alors que la ''guerre'' n'était pas finie et que son cœur n'était toujours pas mien. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, j'avais comme l'impression que ma confiance augmentais, que ça me donnais un coup de pousse, que rien ne pouvais plus m'arrêter pendant quelques minutes, voir quelques heures. Bien sur ses lèvres étaient toujours tendre et douce, et même si ce n'était qu'un simple contact entre nos lèvres, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus, bien plus, tellement plus que je ne trouvais pas de mot pour l'exprimer. Brad lui était partit, nous laissant seules dans notre tendre baiser. Ce gars devait savoir des millions de choses sur nous, et il ne disait jamais rien, assez suspicieux comme même, non ?

Nous avons coupé le baiser après que la sonnerie est retentit, devant chacune aller en cours. Nos de fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et nos mains étaient entrelacées, B. m'enleva les traces humide sur ma joue puis y déposa un baiser. Puis après un au revoir elle s'éloigna, partant en cours... Fichu cours !

De nouveau au Glee Club, ça faisait un jour que je lui avais chanté ''Songbird''. Shue avait l'air content, Tina parlait avec Mercedes, elle semblait toujours triste de sa séparation avec Mike, d'ailleurs celui là était avec Puck et Sam, et je voyais souvent son regard divaguer sur Barbie qui était assise juste devant moi. Mais bon, je préférais voir ma blonde assise à côté de Puck et de Lauren, je ne vous explique même pas ce qu'il font, c'est... Répugnant en tout point ! Les mains de Puck qui partent dans son dos, caressant ses ...Beuuh... Changeons, parlons plutôt de Barbara qui blablate avec Shue ou de Finn qui se fait engueuler par Kurt on dirait... Mais surtout parlons d'Artie qui regarde Brittany avec un grand sourire sur son visage de Geek, il va l'inviter, j'en suis sure, et moi qui me laissais du temps, je crois que je suis finie... J'aurais préféré que Quinn soit à côté de moi au lieu de Mama Black et Chang. Enfin bon, Shue s'avança et quand il eu le silence il dit:

_-Bon, Artie à trouvé sa chanson, et il l'a dédicace à Brittany ! Donc merci de l'écouter._

_ -A vrai dire Mr. Shue. Tina va aussi m'accompagner, Tina ?_

La concernée se leva et descendit pour rejoindre le Geek au milieu de la classe. Une chanson pour Brittany ? Comment ose-t-il alors qu'il n'est plus avec elle ! Je sentis une chose me tapoter le genoux, je baissa le regard et vu ma chère Q. .

_- Va peut être falloir que tu change de tactique ma chère S. sinon tu va perdre !_

Je lui fit les gros yeux, de un, Mercedes était juste à côté, et deux personnes qui savent c'est déjà assez. Et de trois, ne pouvait-elle pas me dire quelque chose que je ne savais pas, pour une fois ? Bon, j'étais un peu vache, Barbie m'avait souvent aidé même si il y a une grande rivalité entre nous.

_- Peut être..._

Elle sourit et se retourna. Artie roula un peu et commença à chanter. Pourquoi Brittany était elle au premier rang ? Je ne pouvais voir aucune de ses réactions, et ça m'énervait de ne pas les voir.

**She broke down and let me in  
>Made me see where I've been <strong>

Tina s'avançat à son tour et ils chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

**Been down one time  
>Been down two times<br>I'm never going back again**

Puis Artie laissa Tina s'avancer près du côté de Mike, Quinn se tourna et je crus apercevoir de la haine dans ses yeux. Pas que je ne sois sure d'avoir vu de la haine, non, ça j'en suis sure, mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir vu ses yeux.

**You don't know what it means to win  
>Come down and see me again <strong>

**Been down one time  
>Been down two times<br>I'm never going back again **

Les deux chantèrent la dernière phrase, reculant, pour revenir au centre de la pièce. Les ND applaudir, enfin presque tous, à pars Quinn, moi et Mike ? Il n'avait pas aimé ?

_-Voilà, donc Brittany, je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir dis ça ! Je. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, c'était méchant et..._

Attend, je rêvais ou quoi ? Il lui parlé comme à un bébé ! Ce gars était vraisemblablement idiot !

_-Et je voudrais que tu m'accompagne au bal …_

Attend, qu'elle t'accompagne ? T'aurais pas du plutôt dire « Et je voudrais t'accompagner au bal » ? Malpolie en plus... Brittany ne répondit rien, Artie lança un regard à Tina, elle haussa les épaules et s'avança de nouveau du côté de Mike.

_-Mike, je suis aussi désolé d'avoir cassé avec toi, je t'aime et je, je suis désolé, on peu pas tout recommencer ? Faire comme avant ? Quand on partait se balader ? En.. Enfin bref, je voudrais qu'on aille au bal ensemble Mike, alors, tu veux bien ?_

Je regarda Mike, puis Tina, puis de nouveau Mike et enfin Quinn, celle ci avait les poings serraient, aah, l'amour, que de jalousie ! Mike lui, regardait Tina avec un regard indéchiffrable, puis il se leva et lança :

_-Jamais. De un, car j'ai cassé avec toi, car oui Tina, tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai, tu ne t'affirme pas, et tu pleurs juste pour que les gens te fassent des compliments, tu as même fais __semblant de begailler car tu avais peur ! Je, je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi. Et aussi, je ne t'aime plus Tina... Adieu._

Il quitta la salle sur ses mots, waouh, ça c'est un discours qui tue. Tina s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, pendant que la moitié du Glee Club regardaient encore la porte par où Mike était partit, comme si ils pensaient que l'Asiat allait revenir, la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux. Mercedes partit vers Tina, la prenant dans ses bras, Kurt la rejoignit et ils l'emmenèrent là où Mama Black et elle se trouvait juste avant. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je vis des regards noir se jeter sur Artie. Il les ignora et fixa Brittany qui, depuis tout à l'heure, n'avait pas dit un mot.

_-Alors, tu, tu me pardonne Britt ?_

La colère me monta au cerveau, comment osé-t-il l'appeler Britt ? Je, il n'y a que moi qui est ce droit, et surtout pas celui qui la traité d'idiote il y a deux jour ! Mon regard fulminé et mes poings se serrèrent, non, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas continuer si elle disait ''oui'', ça serait trop, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Tout le monde regardaient la blonde, ces gens sont si curieux !

_- Oui._

Mon cœur venait de se briser, elle avait dit oui, je me forçais à ne pas m'effondrer par terre, à devenir une mini Tina. Je, pourquoi ? Est-ce pour me faire souffrir ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fais, elle ne m'aimait plus ? Nan, c'est impossible, même si ça fait un peu Berry, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, jamais, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, et je sais très bien qu'elle aussi !

_-Oui, je pense te pardonner mais..._

_ -Ok, je, je suis super heureux, je viendrais te chercher vers 19h et je …_

_ -Artie !_

Je relevais ma tête, que j'avais baissé sous le coup du choc. Avant que Abrams ne la coupe, j'avais cru entendre un ''mais''. Et là, elle venait de le couper, peut être que je m'emportais juste trop vite, surement, mais j'avais une horrible peur, la peur de la perdre. Comme dans les films d'horreur impossible, même si on vous dit que c'est impossible, vous faites des cauchemars sur ça.

_- Je te pardonne, mais je ne veux pas venir avec toi au bal._

Son ton était neutre, il n'y avait pas de méchanceté ou de la tendresse, rien. La sonnerie retentit, et personne ne bougea. Tous encore sous le chocs des deux déclaration d'amour toutes deux rejetées. Que de chagrin à McKinley... Puis, les ND semblèrent se réveiller, ils quittèrent la salle par petit groupe, Tina pleurant toujours dans les bras de Kurt et Mercedes. Je n'avais pas bougé, alors que Quinn c'était empressée de partir, surement pour aller parler avec Mike. Je continuait de fixais Artie avec un mince sourire sur mes lèvres, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il y a quelque minutes j'étais sur le point de pleurer, comme quoi je peux très vite reprendre contenance. Le Geek regardait B. dans un dernier espoir, elle non plus ne bougeait pas, bougeant frénétiquement une des ses jambes qui étaient entre-croisés.

_-Bon, je, d'accord, je comprends, au revoir Brittany..._

Il se leva et partit, enfin roula jusqu'à la sortie. Mon sourire s'agrandit de plus belle, elle avait dit non, je pouvais donc lui demander pleinement la semaine prochaine ! Ah, comme on dit, après la pluie le beau temps. Je me levais de ma chaise et vint m'assoir près de Brittany, toujours droite sur sa chaise, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

_-Hey, Britt, ça va ?_

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, elle semblait perdu. Je la regardé sceptique.

_-J'ai l'impression de regretter..._

_ -Quoi ? Attend, il t'a traité d'idiote et toi tu veux retourner avec lui deux jours après ? Mais je rêve !_

_ -Non San, pas dans ce sens._

Son regard était calme, alors que je bouillais de l'intérieur, j'avais mes bras soutenant ma poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à me redire qu'elle regrette, c'est horriblement vexant.

_-Je veux dire, je vais me retrouver seule au bal, et ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, je volerais les compagnons des gens, mais j'aurais aimé avoir mon propre partenaire..._

_ -Mais, qui t'a dit que ce n'arriverait pas ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon sourire réapparut, ma chère Brittany Pierce, la semaine prochaine, je te ferais une magnifique demande. Devant le Glee Club, j'espère grandement avoir la force. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, elle avait encore compris. Elle me tira vers elle et me serra fortement contre elle, et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue je me suis mis à rigoler.

J'y étais presque. Brittany Susane Pierce était bientôt à moi, bientôt je pourrais l'embrasser sans avoir cette peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Bref, bisous :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà, SOWK ch. 7 .. Bon, j'ai mis 20 ans a la finir et j'en suis désolé... Je tiens a dire que SOWK comportera enfaite 10 chapitres et aussi que je vais écrire STT, mais que je suis a court d'idée là ... Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

**Somewhere Only We Know** ch. 7

Je devais, je lui avais promis. Je devais le faire. Je devais avouer à tout les ND que j'aimais Brittany. Mais pour ça il me fallait une chanson. C'est pour ça que je me trouvais à la bibliothèque, dans le rayon des disques en tout genre. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, en fait j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer, je faisais juste défiler les disques avec mon doigt. Allaient-ils bien réagir ? Enfin, je veux dire, ils n'allaient pas me rejeter ? Mais n'allaient-ils pas en jouer ? Non, ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, c'est peut-être pour ça que je les aimais bien. Enfin bon, ça ne m'avançait toujours pas.

_-Hey S ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu cherches... Une chanson ?_

_-Oh, non, vraiment, Fabray ? T'es si intelligente que ça ? Tu m'épates !_

J'avais dit ça sans relever la tête, sur un ton neutre d'autant plus, bizarrement je la sentis sourire, ce qui n'était pas l'effet demandé. Je levais la tête et la dévisageais.

_-Quoi Fabray ? Tiens, tu as réussi avec le nem ? Non parce qu'il devait être super facile à avoir hier, c'était pile la bonne situation, t'aurais pas pus trouver mieux ma chère..._

Elle sourit encore, je crois qu'il fallait absolument que l'on discute. Elle se rapprocha de moi, commençant aussi à farfouiller dans les multiples disques qui se trouvaient devant elle.

_-Parle pour toi Lopez..._

_-Mais elle l'est déjà Q…_

J'avais pris soin de regarder si personne n'écoutait. Ne voulant pas être dérangée, si ce lycée devait l'apprendre ce serait par moi, pas par un idiot de Geek qui veut se faire aimer par les autres.

_- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Santana... Tu aurais pu contrer Artie, te lever et crier ''Non, je l'aime !''._

Elle se moquait clairement de moi là ! Je continuais de la dévisager, elle, par contre, ne leva pas la tête du bac remplit de vieux CD qui ne m'aidaient pas, aucun ne convenait, pourtant y'a des millions de chansons d'amour sur Terre ! Je redirigeais mon regard vers mon bac. Que ça m'énervait ! Je soufflais un grand coup et m'étirais. Trop de frustration, je me surmenais trop, mais il fallait que ce soit parfait, parfait pour que ma Pierce ne puisse pas dire ''non'', même si je sais qu'elle ne le dira pas.

_-Tu devrais lui chanter ''Can't Stop Loving You'' de Phil Collins..._

_-Encore ?_

Elle releva la tête avec un regard d'incompréhension, flûte j'avais parlé trop vite... Je détournais le regard, cette chaise au loin était fort belle, dis donc !

_-Dois-je en conclure que tu lui as chanté des chansons en privé ? Genre, dans l'auditorium... ?_

Mon silence fut ma seule réponse, devais-je lui dire ? Au point où on en était je pouvais, mais c'était Fabray, je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire non plus ! En plus j'avais déjà trop parlé, c'était à elle de me dire ce qu'il c'était passé hier avec Mike.

_-Dois-je en conclure que tu as embrassé Mike ?_

Son étonnement revint, oui Q. , changement de sujet imminent. La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Elle reposa son attention sur les vinyles.

_-Oui... Pas exactement... Enfin..._

_-Abrège la blonde, je vais pas y passer des heures, surtout que ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses tes histoires..._

_-Oui, tu préfère aller mater ta blonde, en te cachant très très discrètement derrière un casier !_

Je rougis, m'avait-elle grillé ? Surement, mais là n'était pas le sujet. On devait parler d'elle et de Chang. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha enfin les vinyles pour venir s'installer sur un des fauteuils. Elle m'invita du regard à la suivre, ma réponse fut un arquement de sourcil. J'acceptais donc son offre et venais me poser à côté d'elle.

_-Alors, qu'as-tu fais avec le beau Chinois ?_

_-Je croyais que tu étais gay ?_ Rigola-t-elle.

_-Tu te trompes, j'aime juste Brittany, personne d'autre._ Lui dis-je en sortant ma lime à ongles.

_-Oh, une Brittanysexuelle, peu commun..._ Dit-elle doucement.

_-Détrompes toi, c'est comme la féminité, tous le monde l'est un peu Q..._

Elle sourit à ma remarque.

_-Je ne te savais pas poète Lopez... T'a t-elle ramollit au point que tu sois devenue romantique ?_

_-Il faut que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté Blondie !_

_-Moui, je te reconnais bien, tout faire pour gagner... Mais pour une fois je suis pour..._

_-Oh, il me faut ton jugement maintenant?_

Quinn me sourit, j'aimais beaucoup parler avec elle, tout ses piques que nous nous lancions ne nous faisaient rien.

_-Bon, revenons à notre sujet principal, alors, il c'est passé quoi hier ?_

_-Oh, longue histoire..._

**Flash Back (Quinn)**

Je courais dans les couloirs à sa recherche, c'était bizarre, il était pourtant partie en marchant... Après avoir couru pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je le trouvais enfin dans la salle de danse, j'aurais du y penser avant ! C'était tout à fait logique que Mike soit ici. Il dansait, je ne sais pas si il était en train de répéter ou si il faisait juste des mouvements comme ça. En tout cas c'était magnifique, j'ai toujours adoré comment il bougeait, ses mouvements fluides, sa grâce et surtout son sourire. Au fond j'ai peut-être toujours aimé Mike. C'est vrai, la première année, quand je sortais avec le grand dadet, j'avais un jour vu l'asiatique dans les vestiaires. Il était torse nu, son corps couvert de sueur, et je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais bon, Finn est arrivé et à tout cassé ! Ce moment semblait magique, même si Mike ne m'avait pas vu, je me sentais transporté dans une autre dimension, une dimension de bonheur...

Enfin, je m'avançais à pas de loup, pour ne pas le déranger, le problème est que la salle de danse est remplie de miroirs. Donc même si il était de dos, il pouvait me voir.

_-Quinn ?_

Je souris faiblement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, devais-je le laisser seul ? La réponse me fut donné, il se releva et me fit signe de venir. J'écoutais et venais donc vers lui.

_-Je suis désolée..._ dis-je. _Je suis sur que ça doit être très..._

_-Non, ne sois pas désolé Quinn, et puis entre Tina et moi c'était fini depuis longtemps, on était ensemble comme ça... Quand elle à embrassé Artie, ça en..._

_-Quoi ?_ Je reculais d'un pas. _Artie embrassé Tina ! Mais il, il veut se remettre avec Brittany, il ne peut pas !_

_-Je sais, c'est Tina qui l'a embrassé, puis il a dit non, il l'a repoussé et est partit. Tina à comprit qu'elle n'avait pas sa chance, du coup elle tente de se remettre avec moi... Mais je ne peux pas..._

_-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas, mais tu pourrais, non ?_

Il me sourit, et je me sentis mal à l'aise, peut être par la proximité de nos deux corps, je ne sais pas, mais c'était troublant, très troublant...

-_Non je ne peux pas, car je ne l'aime plus, et que je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'approcher_ ! rigola-t-il, mais le rire semblait plat, sans vraiment de conviction...

Sur une impulsion je le prenais dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi, il dut être étonné, mais il me serra ensuite. Il avait de la force, en tout cas je me sentais protégé, j'avais l'impression que personne d'être intouchable... Plutôt bizarre comme sensation. Après quelques minute nous nous relâchâmes, un sourire accroché à nos deux visages. Je pouvais me féliciter, je venais de rendre Mike content, en tout cas un peu.

_-Je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner au Glee Club. J'aime bien cette salle, pas toi ?_

_-Je l'avais remarqué !_ lui dis-je. _Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'on va leur manquer, en plus je peux peut-être apprendre à danser._

Il sourit à ma remarque.

_-Tu veux bien ?_

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'avança vers moi, me tendant la main. Je l'attrapais et il m'entraina dans une valse. Il du remarquer que j'avais un peu de mal à suivre, il ralentit donc la cadence, la faisant plus douce, plus... Romantique ? Enfin bon, je me laissais aller au rythme de cette danse.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, surement la musique ! Oui, nous avions mit la musique pour que ce soit plus réaliste, nous avions alors commencé un tango, tout était normale, puis la cadence à augmenté, et de file en aiguille nous nous sommes embrassé. C'était la fin de la chanson, il m'a fait tourné sur moi même et bim... Le baiser. Le recul a été immédiat pour nous deux, nous ne devions pas, il venait de se faire larguer il y a moins d'une semaine, ce serait trop méchant pour Tina. Et même si il disait ne plus l'aimer, je... Je ne savais pas.

_- Je suis désolé, je … Cette danse est un peu trop entraînante..._

Il était si mignon, il semblait profondément désolé et en plus il se grattait l'arrière de la tête. Je refis un pas, m'approchant de lui, j'étais de nouveau près, mais ce n'était pas grave, plus maintenant.

_- Tu as peut être raison... Ou bien, c'était juste le destin..._

Il avait comprit ? Je pense, Mike est assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Il semblait confus, et c'est à ce moment là que je décidais de m'en aller. Je n'étais plus sure, je doutais maintenant, en avais-je trop fait ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ah ouais quand même... Q. peut vraiment être bizarre... Enfin bon, elle continuait de fixer le mur d'en face, semblant toujours perturbé. Je soupirais, j'aurais cru qu'elle avait réussi a se mettre avec lui. Mais ils y étaient proche en tout cas, vu que ce matin, quand j'ai croisé le chinois il semblait dans la lune... Enfin bon, on verra au Glee Club. Et au risque de passer pour une Berry chantante, je venais de trouver la chanson parfaite pour Britt... Non, je n'allais pas me mettre à pousser la chansonnette dans la bibliothèque, non, Berry ne déteindra pas aussi facilement sur moi. Je vais attendre l'heure du Glee Club voilà tout... En plus il fallait que je parle avec Fabray, peut être qu'elle pourrait m'aider, ou alors c'est moi...

L'heure tant attendue venait juste de sonner. J'étais sur le piano, Quinn assise sur le banc du piano. Elle jouait quelques notes tout en jetant des petits regards à Mike, toujours aussi perdu... Brittany, elle, était assise près de Kurt, ils parlaient de tout et de rien je pense. En tout cas ma Britt était contente, et vu que c'était juste Kurt, je n'étais pas jalouse, il ne me la piquerait sûrement pas.

_-Bonjour les enfants !_ Dit Mr Shue avait son entrain habituel. _Bon, Quinn m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous interpréter quelque chose. Quinn ?_

_- À vrai dire je ne vais pas chanter..._

Ils la dévisagèrent, mais elle resta placide.

-_C'est Santana qui va chanter, je l'accompagne juste_, reprit-elle.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, je leurs fis un faux sourire, il n'y avait que Brittany qui semblait contente, elle avait sûrement comprit. Je descendais du piano et m'avança un peu, Schue partit s'assoir sur une chaise, sourire au lèvres. Q ne bougea pas, elle devait surtout faire les cœurs. Je respirais un grand coup et commença.

**So you're leaving**  
><em>Alors tu pars<em>  
><strong>In the morning<strong>  
><em>Le matin<em>  
><strong>On the early train<strong>  
><em>Dans le premier train<em>  
><strong>Well I could say everything's alright<strong>  
><em>Eh bien je pourrais dire que tout va bien<em>  
><strong>And I could pretend and say good bye<strong>  
><em>Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et dire au revoir<em>

_Mike sourit, il venait comprendre, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis sourire, sourire car ceux qui comprenaient semblaient content, Kurt tapa légèrement l'épaule de ma blonde qui était déjà tout sourire._

**Got your ticket**  
><em>Tu as ton billet<em>  
><strong>Got your suitcase<strong>  
><em>Tu as ta valise<em>  
><strong>Got your leaving smile<strong>  
><em>Tu as ton sourire de départ<em>  
><strong>I could say that's the way it goes<strong>  
><em>Je pourrais dire qu'ainsi va la vie<em>  
><strong>And I could pretend and you won't know<strong>  
><em>Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et tu ne sauras pas<em>  
><strong>That I was lying<strong>  
><em>Que je mentais<em>

Berry sembla comprendre, alors que Hudson ne pigeait rien... Vraiment idiot celui-là. Les autres continuaient de sourire, même Tina avait détourné son regard de l'asiatique.

**Cause I can't stop loving you**  
><em>Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I can't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>

_Des sifflements retentirent, ah ce Puckerman, les autres commençaient à frapper dans leurs mains, même Shue le faisait et pire, Hudson, même si il semblait toujours perdu, frappait dans ses mains, imitant la Berry toute joyeuse qui était à côté de lui._

**No I won't stop loving you**  
><em>Non je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>Why should I<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<em>

**We took a taxi to the station**  
><em>Nous avons pris un taxi jusqu'à la gare<em>  
><strong>Not a word was said<strong>  
><em>Pas un mot n'a été dit<em>  
><strong>I saw you walk across the road<strong>  
><em>Je t'ai vue traverser la route<em>  
><strong>For maybe the last time, I don't know<strong>  
><em>Peut-être pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas<em>

**Feeling humble**  
><em>Me sentant humble<em>  
><strong>Heard the rumble<strong>  
><em>J'ai entendu le grincement<em>  
><strong>On the railway track<strong>  
><em>Sur la voie ferrée<em>  
><strong>And when I hear the whistle blow<strong>  
><em>Et quand j'entends le coup de sifflet<em>  
><strong>I walk away and you won't know<strong>  
><em>Je m'en vais et tu ne sauras pas<em>  
><strong>That I'll be crying<strong>  
><em>Que je pleurerai<em>

_Des larmes perlèrent sur mes yeux et ceux de Brittany, le monde s'effaçait peu à peu, les cris de joie devenaient inaudible, je partais dans une autre dimension. Quinn devait surement fixer le chinois et lui aussi, mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? C'est moi et B là ! Pas Barbie et le Ken asiatique..._

**Cause I can't stop loving you**  
><em>Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I can't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I won't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>Why should I even try<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi même essayerais-je ?<em>

**I'll always be here by your side (why why why)**  
><em>Je serai toujours ici près de toi (pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi)<em>  
><strong>I never wanted to say goodbye (why even try)<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais voulu dire au revoir (pourquoi même essayer ? )<em>  
><strong>I'm always here if you change, change your mind<strong>  
><em>Je suis toujours ici si tu changes, changes d'avis<em>

Elle souriait pendant que ses larmes coulaient, je devais être dans le même état qu'elle, ou alors il pleuvait dans la salle, car je sentais bien des gouttes chaude rouler sur mes joues. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, mais je devais au minimum attendre la fin de la chanson, sinon je ferais vraiment pathétique...

**So you're leaving**  
><em>Alors tu pars<em>  
><strong>In the morning<strong>  
><em>Le matin<em>  
><strong>On the early train<strong>  
><em>Dans le premier train<em>  
><strong>Well I could say everything's alright<strong>  
><em>Eh bien je pourrais dire que tout va bien<em>  
><strong>And I could pretend and say good bye<strong>  
><em>Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et dire au revoir<em>  
><strong>That would be lying<strong>  
><em>Mais ce serait mentir<em>

Je sortis de mon monde où il n'y avait que Britt quand j'entendis plusieurs voix s'élever, je souris, je les aimais vraiment ceux-là.

**Because I can't stop loving you**  
><em>Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I can't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I won't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>Why should I even try<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi même essayerais-je ?<em>

Ils se mirent tous à chanter la fin. Ils regardaient tous Brittany tendrement, Schue me fixait avec un sourire, Chang souriait aussi mais je ne sais pas si c'était pour moi ou pour Q., car d'une certaine façon, cette chanson était aussi pour lui.

**Because I can't stop loving you**  
><em>Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I can't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>No I won't stop loving you<strong>  
><em>Non je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer<em>  
><strong>Why should I<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<em>  
><strong>Why should I<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<em>  
><strong>Why should I<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<em>  
><strong>Tell me why<strong>  
><em>Dis-moi pourquoi<em>  
><strong>Why should I even try<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi même essayerais-je ?<em>

Ils applaudirent en cœur. Kurt se leva avec Mercedes, Sam, Rachel et Puck, ils vinrent m'enlacer. Puis les autres firent de même, ce fut un énorme câlin collectif, il n'y avait que Shue, Britt et le nabot en fauteuil qui étaient encore assis. Schue applaudissait, Artie semblait comprendre quelque chose et Brittany, elle, se leva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, un magnifique sourire. Elle s'approcha de moi, les autres s'écartèrent, la laissant passer.

_-Je t'aime..._

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça avant de m'embrasser devant tout le Glee Club. Le monde s'effaça de nouveau. Il ne restait plus que elle et moi, nos lèvres scellés, ses mains autour de mon cou, les miennes autour de ses côtes. Je l'avais fait, je venais de chanter mon amour pour elle devant le Glee Club. Pouvais-je en être fière ? Sûrement. J'aurais voulus que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Artie...

_-Alors c'était toi !_

Tout le monde se retourna, ainsi que Britt, qui mit donc fin au baiser. Peu de personne semblait comprendre, mais surtout ils semblaient, comment dire, gênés ? Non, énervés ? À peu près, donc énervés que la nabot coupe court à cette scène.

_-C'était avec toi qu'elle allait, tu étais son rendez-vous secret ! _

Il fixa Brittany.

_-Mais comment tu peux l'aimer ? C'est une garce dépourvue de sentiments, elle ne sait même pas ce que veut dire aimer ! Et je suis sur qu'elle va te tromper, et là, tu viendras me voir en rampant...Je suis fait pour toi, pas elle !_

Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait, je voyais rouge, j'allais vraiment le tuer là ! Mais Brittany me prit de court. Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la salle, les gens du Glee Club firent tous un grand ''_Oh_'' d'étonnement, néanmoins ils savaient tous que l'idiot l'avait cherché.

_-Et toi tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire perdre._

Elle revint vers l'agglutinement, son regard n'était pas doux, il était … Froid ? Artie arriverait-il à tant l'énerver ? Son regard me faisait froid dans le dos, c'est pour dire. Elle m'agrippa le bras et me tira avec elle vers la sortie, personne ne nous retint, et je crois que Berry à dit quelque chose comme ''_Magnifique sortie, digne de Broadway !_''. Enfin bref c'est Berry quoi...

Britt m'a tiré jusqu'au toilette, nous sommes entrées puis elle a fermé la porte, jusqu'à là, tout est normale. Mais quand votre Brittany Pierce se mordille la lèvre inférieur et qu'elle vous plaque contre le mur le plus proche, les choses deviennent un peu plus... Torride. Son visage s'est rapproché avec une lenteur déconcertante, mon bas ventre était déjà allumé, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, mon corps se collait contre elle, voulant plus de contact, et mes mains avaient beau être dans son cou, elle gardait cette allure. C'était très frustrant, j'avais chaud, je voulais l'embrasser, la toucher et lui faire l'amour à la Santana, mais elle semblait juste vouloir me faire languir. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, j'avançais la tête pour capturer ses lèvres mais elle recula, me poussant de nouveau avec ses mains contre le mur froid. Un rictus de victoire apparut sur ses lèvres, grâce à ce geste j'avais gémis, gémis de frustration. Elle mit fin à mon supplice en m'embrassant violemment, se collant encore plus à moi. J'avais chaud, bon dieu, j'avais trop chaud. Je sursautais quand sa langue rentra précipitamment dans ma bouche, sans mon autorisation, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle l'avait depuis longtemps. Elle continua de s'appuyer contre moi, le mur froid me donna un énorme frisson, ce qui fit que je mordis sa langue, la faisant grogner. Pour se venger elle me griffa le bas du ventre avec ses ongles, je gémis une nouvelle fois pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle remonta ses mains, les plaçant sur mes joues pour approfondir ce baiser enflammé qui commençait doucement à ce calmer, devenant doux et tendre. Pas que je les préfères comme ça, non, mais j'aime bien quand Brittany est douce avec moi, je l'avoue, j'aime cette tendresse qu'elle m'offre, peut être car je ne peux pas en faire autant, même si elle dit souvent qu'elle est heureuse car je deviens une guimauve avec elle. Ses mains descendirent sur mon corps, le caressant, le griffant. Sa bouche se décolla de la mienne et vint se poser sur mon cou, lui réservant un délicieux sort. Je sentis ses dents contre ma peau, ce qui m'envoya un agréable frisson dans l'échine.

_-Britt.. Peut être pas ici..._

Elle grogna juste, continuant de lécher chaque parcelles de ma peau, je tremblais de plus en plus. Ca faisait si longtemps que je voulais ça, mais dans les toilettes du lycée... Surtout que ça allait bientôt sonner... Je gémis en sentant sa jambe s'appuyer contre mon centre, oh mon dieu, j'allais venir sans qu'elle ne me fasse rien. Une paire de lèvre vint se plaquer contre les miennes, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un long gémissement de plaisir. Tant de bien en un simple baiser, et mon ventre qui continuait de chauffer. A ce rythme nous allions vraiment le faire ici. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser tendre et langoureux. Deux mains saisirent mes cuisses et les soulevèrent, je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre, j'étais déjà re-plaquée contre le mur toujours aussi froid, quoi qu'un peu moins, vu la température de mon corps. Ma blonde reprit le contrôle du baiser, mordillant tendrement ma lèvres inférieur, Oh _fuck_, elle me faisait tant de bien, et moi qui croyais être entraînée à résister à l'effet qu'elle produisait sur mon corps. Sa langue retourna jouer avec la mienne, elle me fit tenir sur son genoux, appuyant contre mon centre, me faisant naturellement perdre pied, même si c'était déjà fait dans un certain sens. Ses mains repartirent sur mon corps, surtout vers le bas et... Oh F_ucking God_, elle était en train d'enlever mon débardeur, non, on ne pouvait pas... Mais j'avais tant envie... Oh et puis _mierda_, laissons faire les choses pour une fois. Je l'aidais à enlever mon t-shirt et me laissa aller contre le mur froid, la sensation de ses mains sur mes seins me faisant défaillir, elle commença à tracer des arabesque avec son doigt, décollant ses lèvres des miennes pour voir ma réaction. Je l'attira de nouveau vers moi, posant mon front contre le siens. Elle n'aurait peut être pas pas du couper le baiser, car ça venait de me ramener à la réalité.

_-Britt, on ne devrait pas, si quelqu'un entre..._

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit, je chutais de la jambes de ma blonde, elle m'aida à ne pas tomber et ramassa en vitesse mon haut.

_-Oh God, Britt, Satan, pas dans les toilettes des filles ! _Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et se retourna.

_-Rooh, c'est bon Fabray-Sainte-Nitouche !_

J'enfilais mon haut tout en essayant de fusiller ma blonde qui pouffait de rire.

_- Mouais, en tout cas vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi et pas une cheerleaders._

_-Ouais... Mais pourquoi t'es là ?_

_-Le Glee Club se demandait juste..._

_-Ah..._

La blonde au cheveux court se retourna, j'avais remit mon débardeur et Britt refaisait sa queue de cheval. Ma blonde lança un grand sourire à Quinn qui lui rendit aussi.

_-Et sinon, il s'est passé quoi pendant que l'on... se retrouvait ?_

**Alors ?**_  
><em>


End file.
